Love, Finally
by stoplookandlisten
Summary: It all started with a 50-dollar-bet but Quinn felt her feelings slowly change. What if the joke suddenly becomes real? And what if Rachel finds out? AU. FaBerry, Brittana. Friendships: FaBang, Quintana, PuckleBerry and PezBerry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I just had an idea about a Faberry story. I'm quite new in this pairing so it's one of my few attempts. It's not the first though, but it's the first one I've published. This is mostly AU. Quinn isn't in Glee club and the story takes place starting in their junior year. Matt is still with the Glee club. I hope you help me with your reviews. Thank you!**

**Pairings: Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany with bits of Mike/Tina. (Also includes friendships like: Quinn/Santana, Santana/Rachel, Puck/Rachel, Puck/Quinn/ and one my new favorites… "FABANG" – Mike/Quinn)**

#########

CHAPTER 1

**Day One  
><strong>

Probably, a few weeks before this particular Monday, Quinn didn't see it happening. A few weeks – a few months, a full year – before this particular Monday, her life wasn't so hard at all.

She would come to school, walk around the hallway, flush that angelic smile and boys and girls would die in pleasure. Weeks – a few months, a full year- before this particular Monday, Quinn Fabray was the hottest girl in school.

She was the bubbly, cute, chivalrous young McKinley heartthrob that most guys - and probably half the girls – would kill for a date with. And she loved it, the adoration, the acceptance, the popularity. She could come to school, wear that smile and get everything she wanted in a snap.

Quinn Fabray was just as perfect as she seemed to be. She had incredibly – and sometimes unbelievably – good and steady grades. She had a mom and a sister that accepted that she swings both ways and a fantastic dating life.

Really? Fantastic? Yeah. Unreal, even. Imagine, every single guy – popular or not – in school wanted to ask her out. Everytime she walked down the halls of McKinley, all eyes would dart towards her in awe. Most days, Quinn felt like a sex symbol or something. But sex symbol didn't really fit. Santana owned that definition. So, let's retract and rephrase.

Most days, Quinn felt like a celebrity. She was like the Reese Witherspoon or Jennifer Aniston (before the tug-o-war with Angelina Jolie) of McKinley. Well, aside from the similarity of the blonde hair, everyone saw her as a girlfriend and wife material. To the boys, she was like an ideal girl. Quinn wasn't any Megan Fox-hot type but she was genuinely beautiful. Again, just like how Hollywood sees Jennifer Aniston, McKinley guys saw Quinn as the one you'd always want to end up with.

As for the girls, well... First stop, let's just say that maybe, the "other team" hasn't completely got Quinn yet. So far, Quinn hasn't fully admitted that she was gay. She liked guys; she loved a guy once in her life – damn Finn Hudson, quarterback. But it was once. She liked how she felt being protected but Quinn was protective as well. She loved taking the lead, loved directing the pace of the relationship. That's why one day, she just saw herself in a relationship with a girl and couple more girls after that. It wasn't that she hated the idea of being gay; it's just that labels scare her. Anything with finality scared her. It could very well explain why she jumped from one relationship to another.

She liked to call it as being open to any kind of relationship. Besides, as how Quinn would put it, you fall in love with the person that they are and what you feel with them and not with the gender or anything in the demographics.

Well, as for the girls. Quinn was like… Ben Affleck. Okay, maybe, she was more of a Josh Duhamel. Charming, cool, easy-to-be-with and most of all, she knew how to treat women right. That's what the girls she dated thought. As for Quinn, she nearly didn't believe how ideal she was to the eyes of other people. She only treated women the way she did just because she knew what women want because once in her life, she asked them all from Finn but he never did anything.

It was a cliché – how people still liked and agreed to date her despite numerous accounts of disastrous relationships she had. Finn, Puck and Sam of the football team, Jessica and Eva of the Cheerios, Carl of the basketball team, Arianna and Lucas of the Chess club and a few others that Quinn can barely remember… they are the living proofs of how Quinn didn't really want steadiness.

A player?

Oh yes, Quinn Fabray was definitely a player and man! She's a good one.

Guys would ask her out but Quinn asked the girls out. She wanted to feel it – requesting something and getting it an instant. She loved how other girls jump for joy and excitement when she asked them out. All of these girls and boys heard the same break up line from Quinn: "it's not you, it's me." She practiced this line in hope that maybe, it would lessen the damage.

Only two people never really bought this excuse. First was Cheerios Head Cheerleader Santana. She was Quinn's first girlfriend and probably the only one she cared for among the girls she dated. But they were too good for each other, they both wanted to control the relationship until they realized that they were better off as friends. They might be right about it because a year after they dated, they remained friends. Good friends, mind you.

The second person who refused to give Quinn up was Natalie – Cheerios second captain. Natalie was just… a bitch! She came up to Quinn one day and kissed her right in front of the student body. Quinn, being used to this kind of kiss attacks, just shrugged when Natalie asked her to ask her out. Okay so Natalie was like, "Come on, Quinn. Ask me out. I'm yours to take." She was begging, yet, she took pride on herself. She was hot, Quinn thought. So maybe, it wasn't such a bad idea.

They dated for two weeks and it was Quinn's most miserable dating phase ever. Natalie was so self-centered and she was simply bitch by all means. Quinn didn't know how to describe her further so let's just stop there. Natalie fell head over heels for Quinn and since Quinn broke up with her, Natalie made the hell out of the lives of the people that Quinn dated after her.

A few weeks ago, Quinn was sure she was still the luckiest person in the dating history of McKinley High. A few weeks ago, she dumped boys and girls, left and right. It was until Mike challenged her that Quinn's life drastically changed.

Mike, her best guy friend, put 50 dollars on the line. Fifty dollars for getting Rachel Berry out on a date with her. It was silly. But Mike offered more. If Mike loses, he will finally confess to Tina – the girl he'd been eyeing for almost a month now – about his feelings. But if Quinn loses, she will pay Mike 50 dollars and in addition to that Mike will give Jacob Ben Israel an anonymous tip that Rachel Berry – the school's resident loser and captain of Glee club – dumped Quinn Fabray.

Now, that was definitely the catch.

Quinn never really liked Rachel. But she liked Mike's challenge. She knew that Mike worshipped her when it came to women, who wouldn't? So, Quinn accepted the bet.

Fifty dollars for taking Rachel out. Fifty dollars for Rachel Berry's heart.

So last week, she started showing Rachel signs of her pseudo attraction. Monday last week, she gave the girl a bunch of roses, ate lunch with her, and practically kept her safe from slushies. On Tuesday, he asked permission from Mr. Schue to seat in at Glee club and watch the new _apple of her eye. _Santana and Mike, both being in Glee club because of their respective reasons (Mike for Tina and Santana for Brittany), just threw knowing smiles at her when she acted as if she was adoring Rachel while the diva was belting out "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with Finnocence. Quinn will never admit but she realized then that indeed, Rachel Berry was more than just an obnoxious diva. Santana was right about Rachel, she was a diva because she had every right to be.

On Wednesday, Quinn walked her to her classes and again attended Glee club as a guest. She didn't want to ask Rachel about a date just yet because she knew that she will say no. She barely knew Quinn and with her utmost experience in the dating field, Quinn knew Rachel was definitely one of those girls who wanted to "get to know each other" first before dating.

On Thursday, Quinn bought Rachel another bouquet of tulips and sang to Rachel in Glee club. It wasn't her audition, though. She never really wanted to be in Glee club. She could admit that they were incredibly talented but Quinn didn't feel as if it was her thing to sing and dance. But she sang to Rachel that day. She knew that it was the only way to get her to say yes. Quinn could swear she saw Rachel blush as she sang "Say A Little Prayer".

It was Friday when Quinn finally felt as if it was the right time to ask Rachel out. And as what she expected, just like the other girls, Rachel said "yes" to her. Rachel agreed to go on a date with her the next day.

Quinn won the bet. She got her 50 dollars from Mike and Mike – much to Santana's entertainment – will confess to Tina this particular Monday, in Glee club. But this time, Santana was the one who challenged her.

Another 50 dollars if she gets Rachel to be her girlfriend on first date.

Feeling a little proud of herself, Quinn accepted the bet which she eventually won.

Monday, she was slowly wooing Rachel Berry and on Saturday, she was her girlfriend. See? That's how Quinn played her game.

She won 100 dollars in a week and she couldn't be any happier.

But right now, this particular Monday, as she was facing her full-body mirror, Quinn prepared herself for the first school day of being Rachel's girlfriend or rather, having Rachel as her girlfriend.

Damn that girl for being so loud and talkative. Now, Quinn had to endure three days of her life with Rachel. Yes, three days. She's giving Rachel three days and then, her popular break up line will soon flee and woof! A certain Rachel Berry will be added on Quinn's jar of broken hearts.

#####

Wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans, blue shirt and a pair of sneakers, Quinn went to school prepared to face a day with her newest – victim – girlfriend.

One of the requirements of being Rachel's girlfriend was walking her to class. So, Quinn got up extra early that day because last night, Rachel reminded her to meet her 10 minutes before classes start.

As Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley, she realized, nothing much has changed even she was dating the girl on the bottom of the social pyramid. Boys and girls still looked her way and she still flushed her toothpaste smile.

Quinn was one cocky girl when it came to people checking her out. Instead of glaring at them, she threw winks and smiles – that girls absolutely loved.

Who would've thought it was okay to be _gay_ in McKinley?

She walked towards Rachel who was digging something from inside her locker.

"Hey, Rach," Quinn greeted her as she leaned her back against the lockers.

Rachel closed her locker tentatively to make sure it was Quinn and once she had a sight of Quinn, she flashed her biggest smile and instantly dropped a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Good morning, Quinn," the diva greeted and Quinn just replied with a smile.

It was rather a cold acknowledgement, Quinn knew but that was how she kept girls from falling head over heels for her. Or maybe, this was how she slowly dumped people.

When Rachel realized she wasn't getting any good morning greeting back, she turned to her locker and smiled at Quinn.

Quinn knew Rachel had something in store for her.

"Quinn, I got us something," Rachel said trying to hide her excitement. "Because I want you to be reminded of our dates and Rachel-Quinn days, I got us…" Rachel paused for dramatic revelation of whatever she had inside her locker, "a Rachel-Quinn relationship calendar."

Rachel pulled out a pair of pink calendars designed with gold stars on the corners and showed it to Quinn who straightened up and tried so hard to stop herself from being laughing and feeling embarrassed at Rachel's actions.

"See? I got it all laid out here. All you have to do is just check it out if you feel you're missing something out, which of course won't happen because as your girlfriend, I will do the job of reminding you everyday about our significant activities with each other," Rachel rambled.

Quinn sighed and managed a forced smile, "Thanks."

Rachel smiled and handed Quinn her copy of the calendars as Quinn quickly slid it inside her bag.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Rachel asked as she laced her arms around Quinn's.

"Nothing really special. Maybe watch the Cheerios practice or something," Quinn replied as they started walking to Rachel's first class.

"Don't you want to come to Glee club again?" Rachel asked.

Quinn has tried her best to avoid this conversation with Rachel. Since she and Rachel became official last Saturday, the diva has asked every now and then that she should join Glee club because she has a nice voice that only needs a little practice. Rachel even insisted that she would certainly help them win Nationals in New York.

"Rach, we've talked about this," Quinn said as she tried to hide her frustration.

"I'm sorry for forcing the issue, it's just that-"

"Rach, I think I might join the lacrosse team again." Lie. Quinn only said this to drop the Glee club topic.

Rachel's face lightened up, "Really?"

Quinn nodded.

"That's awesome, Quinn!" Rachel said happily. "I highly disapprove your lurking around the school after classes if you could spend the time on something that will help your future," Rachel lectured.

Quinn was already feeling dizzy with all the talking that Rachel was doing so she just nodded.

Rachel continued, "Make sure you tell me when you will be trying out, so I can be there to support you."

"Yeah," Quinn replied.

"But for today, please come to Glee?" Rachel pleaded.

"Why would you need me there?"

"It's easier to sing when you're inspired," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled at this.

"Please?"

Quinn shook her head before nodding, "Okay, Rach."

Rachel jumped in excitement and faced Quinn as she held the blonde on both hands, "Yay!"

The diva then pulled Quinn into a hug which the blonde returned. They stayed like that for the quite a while until Santana called from behind them.

"Get a room love birds!"

Quinn and Rachel pulled away from each other and acknowledged the Latina's presence. Santana came with Brittany and Mike.

"Hello, Santana, Brittany and Mike. It's a great morning, isn't it?" Rachel greeted.

Quinn didn't even notice how automatic it was that her hand searched and intertwined with Rachel's soon as they broke the hug.

"Yeah, it's a great morning for you because you're all over Quinn," Brittany said as she smiled.

Rachel slightly blushed.

"She can barely keep her hands off me," Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" Rachel said as she nudged Quinn with her elbow.

"I won't be surprised," Santana said mischievously.

"Mike, you've been silent," Quinn turned to Mike who seemed to be anxious about something.

They all turn to Mike as Santana and Quinn exchanged knowing smiles.

"Is there something wrong, Mike?" Rachel asked.

"He's gonna confess to Tina today," Quinn revealed.

Rachel and Brittany excitedly shifted to Mike's sides letting go of the hands they previously held.

"How are you gonna do it?" Brittany asked.

Mike shook his head, "I don't know."

"You cannot not know what to do," Rachel said.

"Quinn won't help me," Mike said.

Rachel gave Quinn a sharp look.

"What?" Quinn asked surprised of Rachel's look. "I'm not the one wooing Tina, he should do it himself," she defended herself as she saw Rachel soften.

"She's right Mike," Rachel turned to Mike again. "If you will take Quinn's advices, she will be falling for Quinn and not you. And I don't want Tina to fall for her," Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn smilingly nodded.

"Maybe you can sing or dance for her in Glee later," Brittany said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, just like what Quinn did for me," Rachel said smilingly.

"Though I would suggest you dance. Don't you dare sing Mike," Santana snapped.

Brittany and Rachel started walking down the hall with Mike in between them as they talked about Mike's confession to Tina.

"Wow, Q. You're incredibly soft today," Santana told Quinn as they trailed behind the trio.

Quinn looked at Santana in confusion.

"I mean around Berry," Santana said. "I never saw you that soft around any of your previous hook-ups," she explained.

What was Santana talking about? She wasn't so soft around Rachel, as far as she was concerned.

"Damn Q, you two looked so natural," Santana said again.

"She got us a relationship calendar," Quinn said almost laughing.

Santana laughed – hard, "Oh God!"

The Latina laughed a little more until she was able to catch her breath. "I actually thought she stopped that relationship calendar thing," she finally managed.

"I guess she didn't," Quinn said shrugging.

"How are you holding up dating the most annoying girl in world?"

"Don't say that. She might hear you," Quinn asked as Santana stopped in her tracks.

Quinn turned to her and saw the Latina looking at her in disbelief, "Did you just tell me to be sensitive about Berry's feelings?"

"No. It's just that…." Quinn cannot find the right words to say. "She not that bad," she finished.

Santana raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?"

The Latina shrugged, "Nothing."

Santana then walked off to catch up with the trio as Quinn was left wondering to herself.

Santana was right. Since when did she start caring about how her – victims – girlfriends felt? And since when did she check out the legs of whoever she was dating?

She was looking at Rachel's legs. Damn. Those skirts really did the damage.

And again, since when did Quinn felt so protective when other guys checked her girlfriend out?

Quinn threw a glare at Jacob Ben Israel when she caught him staring at – those legs – Rachel's butt down to her legs. Quinn felt a pang of anger that Jacob might have seen in her eyes because he immediately looked away.

"Quinn?" she heard Rachel's voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We're here," Rachel said and Quinn realized they were already in front of the classroom for Rachel's first class.

"Yeah, see you at lunch," Quinn said as she pressed a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

Rachel giggled, "Seriously, Quinn?"

"I thought that was sweet," Quinn shrugged.

"Okay, then," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn's forehead.

Quinn smiled, "I like that."

Rachel kissed Quinn's nose.

"Better," Quinn said.

Rachel then leaned forward and Quinn could almost feel Rachel's lips on hers… almost. Just as she was about to meet her halfway for the kiss, Rachel pulled away and smiled playfully.

"Later, Quinn," the diva said as she turned on her heels and went inside the room.

Quinn just shook her head and smiled.

Did she just want to kiss her that bad?

If the morning of the first day of dating Rachel Berry was this good, who knows what the next three days will hold?

######

"Rachel, I thought you were wiser than all the other girls?" Finn said as he trailed behind Rachel who was trying her best to walk fast to keep herself away from Finn.

"And what was that supposed to mean, Finn?" Rachel asked as she continued to walk.

"You know she's playing you. She's gonna dump you soon," Finn said finally catching up beside Rachel.

"First, I am offended. Don't you think I am not good enough for Quinn?"

"No, Rachel. It's Quinn. She's a player. She likes playing with feelings. You should know better than that!"

Rachel stopped walking and faced finally faced Finn, "Don't say that about my girlfriend, Finn!"

"And since when did you become gay?"

"A long time ago," Rachel said as she resumed walking.

Finn once again followed him, "What?"

"I have had a crush on Quinn since middle school!" Rachel said.

"What the hell, Rachel!" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel stopped again and faced him, "Why do you care, Finn?"

"I care for you, Rachel. She doesn't care about you. She's just gonna hurt you!"

"Do you really think I do not know what I have signed up for? I'm not stupid like you, Finn! I know who Quinn is but I have buried that knowledge about her last week when I agreed to be her girlfriend!"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't need to understand. Finn, for once in my life, someone actually wants to be with me. You do not know how much it means to me and I don't care if she hurts me or what! I just want to feel as happy as I am with her, even just for once Finn! Just this once."

"But Rachel. She's not right for you."

Rachel was already close to tears when a voice spoke behind Finn.

"I heard that."

Finn and Rachel turned to see who it was and found Quinn standing just a few feet away with Santana on her left and Puck on her right as Mike and Brittany trailed behind them.

Upon seeing her girlfriend, Rachel walked over to Quinn and stood behind her.

"I was just telling the truth! You don't have a heart Quinn!" Finn yelled.

Everybody in the hallway was already feeling the tension and everyone stopped whatever they were doing just to watch the on-going commotion. Quinn's teeth were gritting as Santana and Puck clenched their fists. They were ready to attack on Quinn's signal.

"But you don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Quinn said. It was true, though. She hated it when people were assaulting her girlfriends. She hated it when men push women around – especially not her girlfriend. Aside from it being a part of her reputation as a chivalrous and responsible girlfriend, Quinn hated it when people push around people who were weaker than them.

"You don't like her!" Finn insisted as Quinn, Puck and Santana stepped closer to him. He stepped backward in fear. "Rachel, she's just playing you!" Finn cried once again.

At that, Rachel walked and stood just beside Quinn. Rachel was done with Finn. She grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her closer to herself. She then kissed the blonde delicately with eyes shut and all emotions out.

Quinn instantly laced her arms around Rachel's waist as the diva's arms snaked around Quinn's neck.

Even Quinn didn't even understand it. Her eyes automatically shut when she felt Rachel's lips on hers. She didn't understand the goose bumps she had at the back of her neck when Rachel kissed her. She liked it. She liked how Rachel's lips seemed to fit hers.

She liked this kiss more than any kiss she had before. It was better than anything else she had experienced before. And when Rachel pulled away, she found herself gasping for air. It was short and sweet and at the back of her mind, she wanted more.

Quinn stood there, shocked, twisted, confused of the feeling that the kiss gave her.

"Finn, you can't do anything about my relationship with Quinn. So, stop acting this way or else…."

"Or else what Rachel?" Finn challenged.

"Or else, I'll let Santana and Puck do the talking," Rachel said as Santana and Puck smirked.

The Mohawk boy and the Latina stepped forward towards Finn.

"What, Finnessa?" Santana snapped. "It's either you run or get smacked in the face," the Latina said looking scary as ever.

"You don't talk to my hot Jew like that, man. We're like on the football team but we don't talk to women like that and even to Quinn!" Puck said as he exchanged looks with Santana who smirked once more.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Rachel!" he called out to Rachel again. "Don't come to me saying that I was right! You're dating a slut!"

This and everything went black for Finn.

Puck tackled him and pressed him against the lockers as Santana punched him right in the face. Finn felt his whole world spin and then he fell onto a complete darkness when he felt a jab right onto his stomach. It was Santana again.

Every student in the hallway groaned in sorry pain for Finn and when Puck and Santana turned to look around, everyone tried to look away pretending to mind their own businesses.

"By this time, you must already know who rules this school!" Santana yelled as she, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Mike all walked their way out leaving an unconscious Finn Hudson lying on the ground, leaning against the lockers.

They all walked out and everything was okay again.

But something inside Quinn was confused.

She felt something different when Rachel kissed her.

She felt something she never felt before.

What was it?

Was it something good?

Will it ever do her good?

Quinn didn't know but she was sure of one thing… she liked it.

#########

_So, you think, I should continue this? Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the warm reviews for the previous chapter. I didn't expect it, but it is very much wholeheartedly appreciated. THANK YOU! You guys, rock!**_

_**So here's another chapter. I hope you like it.**_

#########

CHAPTER 2

**Day Two**

_**Good morning, Quinn. Don't forget to take your breakfast. I can't wait to see you at school later. I miss you. :P – Rach**_

_Oh God she talks a lot even in text._

It was what woke Quinn up that Tuesday Morning and upon reading her latest good morning message, Quinn realized that yes, it's the second day of the Rachel Berry galore.

She then typed a reply.

_**Can't wait to see you too. – Qute. :P**_

This annoyed Quinn. She was too used to text speak but Rachel hated it so, she had to complete each and every word whenever she texted the diva.

In reference to the "Qute". Well, don't blame Quinn for being that corny. Girls would kill for that.

Quinn then moved to her next messages.

_**Bad date nyt. i need ur help and San's. let's hav sum bro tym l8r.**_

This was from Mike and Quinn smiled at this. She knew how horrible Mike was at first dates and no matter the countless times Quinn had helped him before, Mike didn't seem to get it right on first dates.

_**Fckn Finn called Brit stupid. Sum1s wishing 4 death.**_

This was obviously Santana. Before they parted ways yesterday, Santana mentioned something about Finn putting the rage onto others. Quinn felt sorry for Finn not because Rachel dumped him for her (hello, who would chose Finn over Quinn?). She felt sorry for him because he called Brittany stupid and that just could be the end of his life. Knowing Santana, she wouldn't let this pass.

Then, upon reading her friends' texts, she moved to the usual morning texts she gets from her exes, suitors and many anonymous admirers.

_**Q, I've missed you. Drop the loser already. Charity much? - Nat**_

_**Hey Quinn. How about Breadstix this Friday? - John**_

Who's John?

**Quinn Fabray, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. - Ed**

Ed was from… wait, he's not from McKinley. Oh, Warbler.

_**The Cheerios are hating the new girl. - Nat**_

There were more texts... about 15 of them just greeting Quinn good morning or asking her out. Some of the texts were just praising her beauty or that adorable smile. But Quinn ignored them all. She loved to read the messages, though. It made her feel important and appreciated.

#####

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel greeted her again as she stood beside her locker. Rachel pressed a kiss on her cheek and she again just smiled coldly in acknowledgement.

Quinn was just taking a sip from her bottle of Vitamin Water when...

"My dads want to meet you."

And Quinn choked.

"Quinn?"

The blonde continued to cough out the somewhat seemed stuck water out of her throat and her face turned red.

Rachel soothed her back in attempt to ease her struggle.

OMFG. Her dads wanted to meet Quinn? Now that's a first.

"What?" Quinn finally managed when the coughs died down.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked with that concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah. But what were you saying?"

"I said," Rachel said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "my dads want to meet you."

If she was still drinking something at the time Rachel said it again, Quinn was sure she'd choke again.

"They know?"

"Of course. I tell them everything."

"What did they say?"

"Quinn, if you're nervous about what they think of you, just remember my parents are gay. They won't judge you if that's what you're afraid of."

"No. it's just that..."

It's just that none of her previous girlfriends or boyfriends ever extended their interest on introducing Quinn to their parents.

"Don't you want to meet them?" Rachel asked.

Quinn hesitated for a moment.

"But why Rachel? I mean-"

"Why not?"

_She's joking, right?_

"Quinn, since you started wooing me last week, I haven't stopped singing Barbra's 'My Man' and the other day, my dad caught me changing the words. Interchanging the word 'man' to 'queen'," Rachel said as she blushed.

Quinn smiled. Seriously, she wasn't sure just yet but she just might adore this about Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked slightly embarrassed of her confession.

Quinn just kept smiling. She didn't want to. But she just kept on smiling!

"You have to stop smiling now and tell me when you'd be free to drop by our house and meet my dads," Rachel said as she tried to hide her blush.

Quinn was confused. She didn't know if she'd say yes or no. A part of her wanted to meet her parents. She wanted to feel how it was like. To have someone who was proud enough of you to have you introduced to their parents but a part of her just contradicted with the idea. She was planning on breaking up with Rachel tomorrow and if she met her parents tonight, she'd probably ruin her reputation to the Berry's. Not that it mattered, but it just wasn't the way she wanted to some parents to know about her.

She may be a player by all definitions but at least she had some decency. _Or maybe, there was something about the Berry's that made her like to be a person._

Maybe if she'd delay the meeting, she could escape.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again.

"Uhmm.. I think maybe this Friday," Quinn said. Lie. A total lie. Probably, by Friday, Rachel Berry will be singing "Gives You Hell" because tomorrow, Quinn's gonna break up with her.

"Great!" Rachel said as she kissed Quinn again.

With Rachel's arms looped around hers, they started walking down the hall.

"How was your sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Not really good."

"Why? You always love your beauty rest."

"I... was... uh," Rachel struggled with her words.

"Rach?"

"Thinking about you," Rachel said as she blushed, again.

Quinn just smiled. _Rachel's very pretty when she's blushing._

Did Quinn just think that? In her mind, Quinn was slapping herself.

"I don't think it's healthy anymore," Rachel said.

"What isn't?"

"Thinking about you almost every second. I think I might be crazy."

Quinn laughed, "It's okay, Rach. I have that effect on people. It's normal."

Rachel playfully punched Quinn's arm, "Try to humble yourself a bit."

Quinn smiled. She wouldn't admit just yet but she liked how Rachel always wears her heart on her sleeve like it was always okay to express her feelings. Quinn wondered at the back of her mind if this girl ever felt scared of having her heart broken.

They continued to walk to Rachel's first class and a thought came to Quinn's mind. Never did she like walking anyone to class. Hell, she didn't even like walking herself to class. But walking Rachel to class seemed fun to her. Was she having a good time with Rachel? Now, that was weird.

Quinn and Rachel were in the middle of talking about the Glee club's set list for Sectionals when Finn came out of nowhere with face and shirt covered with different flavors of slushy. He was mad as hell and his fists were clenched. He was mumbling about something when his eyes caught Rachel and Quinn.

He furiously walked towards them as he screamed, "This is all you fault, Quinn!"

His voice was loud and angry that even other students in the hallway practically held their breaths in anticipation of the upcoming smack down.

Quinn smirked as she gently pulled Rachel behind her and stood protectively in front of her (this was a first, too), "What is your problem, quarterback of Ohio's lowest ranked football team?"

This annoyed him even more.

"You stole Rachel from me!"

"And how is that connected to your ugly state right now?"

He turned to Rachel, "Rachel, how long are you gonna put up with this slut!"

That was it. Quinn's done of Finn yelling at Rachel like that. Finn might have forgotten but Quinn was Captain of last year's lacrosse team that won several titles for McKinley. She just quit the team because, well, she was bored. But there was no denying that the skills and strength weren't gone, at all.

She pushed Finn – hard – almost causing him to fall on his butt but he recovered balance.

"Stop yelling at me and especially Rachel!" Quinn yelled. "I'm warning you, Finnessa if you ever yell at her like that, I'm gonna break your bones," Quinn was angry. Finn needed to know his place in this world.

It scared Finn, honestly – the look on Quinn's eyes. He didn't know she was capable of such emotion. He knew that Quinn was cool and cocky and airy but he didn't realize that Quinn has a side that was this scary.

Quinn, on the other hand, simply didn't know where all her rage came from. She was damned angry at Finn because of mistreating Rachel but she didn't know she was this angry.

Maybe because it was Rachel that Finn was yelling at. If it was any of her other girlfriends, she could just throw Finn a couple of glares and then let it pass. But this, standing protectively in front of Rachel and pushing someone in effort to protect her girlfriend, this wasn't Quinn. It wasn't a Quinn-thing to do but here she was, never really understanding it, but she's defending Rachel's honor.

"Drop it, Pasty Bag!" Santana called from the other end of the hallway. "Stay away from Q and the hobbit! They're mine. Put a hand on them and you'll get more slushies!" she warned.

Santana might have those remarks that sometimes seemed funny or irritating but the look on Santana's eyes when she's seriously angry was so intimidating and at that moment, those eyes were for Finn. First, he called Brittany stupid which is like a major offense, and now, he was yelling at her bestfriend – now that was the cherry on top.

Mike was on Santana's left and Puck on her right, they were all glaring at him.

Finn was smart, though, or maybe wise. He saw what was about to come, so he saved himself. "This isn't over, Quinn! And all of you sick people!" Finn said as he walked out in total confusion.

Quinn and sighed and she almost didn't notice her frustration about the whole incident. Rachel moved next to her and again, Quinn didn't notice the protective arm she put around Rachel's waist.

"I'll have a word with him, later," Rachel said.

"Just don't talk to him," Quinn said still upset.

"Don't mind him, Quinn. It's not true that you're a slut, you just…"

Quinn looked at Rachel waiting for whatever explanation or definition she had about Quinn's relationship history.

Rachel continued, "You just love to be in relationships."

The blonde just smiled and shook her head, "That's not what bothers me."

"What bothers you then?"

Quinn couldn't admit but what really bothered her was that she was worried about Rachel or how Finn will treat her at Glee or at rehearsals or whatever activities that duet partners have.

"Nothing," Quinn said as she sighed.

"She's jealous," Santana said as the three of them approached the couple.

Rachel just looked at Santana. So did Quinn.

Was she jealous? Of Finn? Was she jealous that Finn Hudson – quarterback and the most popular guy in the school – was eyeing her girlfriend?

Was she jealous because she knew that Finn is probably her male counterpart when it came to girls? Was she jealous because she knew that Finn is also one of the very few people in this school that girls would do anything for a date with. (There were only three of them far as she was concerned. The other one was Santana.)

To put it in the simplest way possible… was she jealous because someone was eyeing her girl? No matter who the involved parties were, Quinn Fabray was never jealous. Probably never, before. But now, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Don't worry about her in Glee, Quinn," Puck said. "We got her," he added.

"Thanks," Quinn said as she finally smiled.

She knew Mike and Santana's silence meant something. They were looking at her as if studying her actions. She rolled her eyes at them and knowing smirks came across their faces.

As Puck and Rachel engaged into a deep conversation about a potential duet in Glee, Santana mouthed, "Whipped."

Mike just smiled at her and she returned it with a playful grin. Quinn then turned to Rachel and overheard her say to Puck, "I know I'm the best in Glee, but Santana should also get her part."

She nearly laughed at Rachel's confidence. "Okay, superstar. Let's get you to class," she said as she held her by the hand and dragged her across the hallway. Quinn then turned to the three and smiled mischievously, "Later you guys."

#####

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Except for the occasional kisses and hugs – and the unknown feeling in her stomach – that Rachel gave her, Quinn found everything normal.

There were instances at lunch that Rachel caught her staring at Natalie or was flirting with Kate of the Cheerios but the diva ignored it. Quinn found it adorable, though, that everytime she looked at other girls or smiled and winked at them, Rachel would instantly take her hand clasp it. She wasn't saying it but Quinn knew that Rachel was jealous.

And another weird thing, Quinn never noticed these kinds of things before. She never noticed small things about her girlfriends, damn. She can barely remember their names. But with Rachel, everyday that they were together seemed like a learning experience.

One week of wooing her and three days of dating her (including Sunday, which they practically spent all day texting) and Quinn learned things about Rachel. Things that she never bothered learning about before, like the way she texts, they way she tucks her hair behind her ear, the way she claps (_really Quinn?_), the way her mouth moves when she's talking… _Oh God. Was she observing that much?_

It was when the night came that things got a little twisted.

She and Santana were at Mike's planning another date for Tina. The three of them were used to this – planning stuff for Mike's dates and she usually has the most beautiful ideas. But that night, she didn't have any.

Santana noticed it and eventually asked her, "What's the problem, Q? You seem to zone out a bit."

"That's what Rachel does to people," Mike said teasingly.

"I don't know if it's about Rachel or what. I just can't focus," Quinn said. Worry was almost obvious in her expression.

Quinn wasn't sure about it but she felt as if she was forgetting something. She already stopped helping Santana and Mike and just settled on the couch trying to remember what bothers her.

"Santana! That is not a very good idea!" Mike said almost yelling at Santana who was laughing at what she might have suggested that Quinn missed. "Quinn? A little help here," Mike called.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm just…"

"She's spacing out, Chang. Rachel's got into her," Santana teased. "Face it bro, you're stuck with my ever so _wholesome _date ideas," Santana said almost laughing at Mike's hopeless expression.

Then, it hit her.

When Santana said the word "date", it finally hit her!

Quinn shot up from the couch and much to her friends' surprise… she grabbed her bag, dug something from it and took out a pink calendar that had gold stars in the corner.

She browsed through the dates as her finger ran over the pink calendar. And there, she saw it. Under this particular date was "Meet Rachel in the park at 7".

"Holy shit!" Quinn said as she quickly grabbed her things and her keys that rested on the coffee table. Without a word, Quinn ran as fast as she can towards her car and drove off.

Because she ran so fast, she missed the laughs that broke out from Mike and Santana.

_Holy shit. Damn._

She never cursed so much in her life and she never realized how a drive to the park seemed to last forever. It was five minutes away for goodness' sake! She drove as fast as she can to the park. It was already 9 pm and though she told herself that there's no way Rachel would wait for two hours in the damned park, she knew it was possible.

She tried calling her but she was directed to voicemail.

_Damn Rachel for being such a fan of the dramatic._

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of driving, she reached the park and she was right. Rachel was there, sitting on one of the swings waiting for her. _Did she wait for Quinn for two hours?_

Soon as the diva saw her, Rachel stood up with that look on her face – Quinn had never seen this before but she knew that Rachel was mad.

"Rach, I'm-"

She didn't even finish her sentence. Rachel walked past her and headed straight to Quinn's car. Rachel settled herself in the passenger seat, her expression still unchanged. Quinn sighed and anxiously walked back to her car and took the driver's seat.

Quinn was about to say something when…

"Take me home, Quinn," Rachel said. It was cold as ice and it scared Quinn. Rachel was upset, she knew and Quinn could not believe but she was mad at herself for forgetting. Rachel even reminded her before they parted ways for Glee.

"Rach… I-"

"Just, take me home."

It was again so cold that Quinn thought that fighting against it might lead to Rachel storming out or yelling at her, so Quinn started the engine and headed towards the Berry's. She didn't know why but she felt as if she knew this path so well and contrary to the lifetime-long driving to the park, the drive to the Berry's seemed too fast and quick.

The next thing she knew, Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to exit the car when Quinn stopped her by gently grabbing her by the wrist.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I-"

"Forgot."

Quinn ducked her head. _Yes. She forgot._

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel said as she pulled her arm from Quinn and exited the car.

Quinn quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and ran towards Rachel who was already headed towards the door.

"Rachel, don't do this. Talk to me," Quinn begged.

Why was she even doing this? She stood up so many people from her past but never did she felt as if she needed to apologize. God, there was even an instance that her date waited for half a day because she told her she was on her way when all the while, she was just in her room, playing Monopoly with Mike.

But Rachel was different. When Quinn saw the hurt on Rachel's eyes, she felt an unknown pinch in her heart. Rachel had made her feel so many unknown emotions since yesterday or maybe since last week and it confused her.

Rachel was walking fast and Quinn was trailing behind her almost tripping while trying to catch up with her.

_And since when did Quinn Fabray learn to literally run after a girl?_

"Rachel, please!" Quinn called impatiently which caused Rachel to stop walking and turn to her.

"Good night, Quinn. Go home. It's late," Rachel said cold and flat and surprisingly short.

Quinn knew only one thing to get out of the situation. And though she didn't understand why she needed Rachel to forgive her so badly, she did it anyway. She stepped closer to Rachel and pulled the diva close to her by wrapping her arms around her tiny waist.

"Look, baby, I'm sorry," Quinn pleased in the most apologizing manner she could pull off.

_Okay, since when did Quinn Fabray call her girlfriend "baby"? _She might have dated a lot of people before but never did she use a term of endearment to them, ever.

Inside Quinn's mind, everything was spinning. She was confused about why she wanted Rachel to forgive her so much and there was this new twist in her stomach when she felt Rachel's body pressed against her. There was this slight feeling of… something she didn't know how to explain when she felt Rachel close to her. She liked it, though and she wondered again at the back of her mind if she ever felt this way around Santana and Natalie.

They were probably the two hottest girls she ever dated but she doesn't remember being this… _turned on_. What that the proper term? Quinn didn't know anymore. She can't think of anything else anymore.

But much to her surprise, Rachel pulled away slightly pushing her. "Make sure to text me when you get home. That is if you'd even remember it," the diva said as she again walked away from Quinn and headed towards their front door.

Impatiently, Quinn almost yelled, "Oh my God, Rachel. Grow up!" She didn't know but she felt so frustrated when Rachel pushed her away.

_News flash, someone just literally pushed Quinn "the heartthrob" Fabray away._

"I didn't even tell you to wait for me!" Quinn yelled once more

_Was she having a real fight? Like the ones that happen in real relationships?_

Then, Rachel turned to her.

"Wow, Quinn! Tell yourself that!"

"I'm sorry, okay? Can we just get over it?"

"I waited for two hours."

"I didn't tell you to wait for me."

Rachel smirked, "You didn't tell me anything. That's the point, Quinn. I was worried about you. I called you but apparently, you were busy doing something else. Oh, you were so busy doing something else that you forgot that your girlfriend was waiting for you!"

"My phone was on silent mode."

"As if that's a legitimate excuse," Rachel huffed. "I am so disappointed in you, Quinn. I waited because I was worried. And I am disappointed not just because the date didn't happen but more so because you didn't care enough to at least tell me, 'hey, Rach, I'd be busy, I can't make it tonight'. It would have been okay."

Quinn stood shell-shocked of the hurt on Rachel's eyes and more shell-shocked that she was the cause of it.

"Oh, sorry, Quinn, I forgot that you forgot that's why you weren't able to tell me. It would have been less hurtful if you didn't just tell me to grow up when in fact you're the one who need that most."

Quinn was sure Rachel was close to crying.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Good night, Quinn. Really, just go home," Rachel sighed. "I'm upset right now, at you. So please, let's call it a night," Rachel finished and Quinn felt distant.

She stood there just watching Rachel head inside their house and suddenly, she was alone.

Quinn Fabray stood there that night, alone and clueless – clueless about the feelings that a certain Rachel Berry introduced to her. She never felt this certain pain before, when her other girlfriends got mad at her. Man, she never even said sorry though she had always been at the wrong end. She never ran after any of them. She never begged for forgiveness.

These are the things she never thought she could do but she did it all in one night for one Rachel Berry.

It was weird, Quinn thought as she walked back to her car and drove home.

Whatever she was feeling, whatever pushed her to do everything she just did for Rachel – it was new to her.

What was it with Rachel Berry that made Quinn want to be a better person?

What was it with Rachel Berry that made Quinn Fabray want to deserve her forgiveness?

This was just a bet right?

It was still about the bet, right?

_Right, Quinn?_

#########

_Once again, thank you for your nice reviews._

_Let me know what you think about this chapter._

'_Till next time! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews. So here's another chapter. I hope you like it! And I hope that you'll keep up with this fic. THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

#########

CHAPTER 3

**Day Three**

Quinn woke up that morning – that is if she ever slept at all – with a tad of confusion.

She spent probably the entire night thinking about Rachel.

Yes, she spent the entire night thinking about a girl.

She was supposed to break up with her today right? But why was Quinn's mind thinking about how to make it up to Rachel?

What would she do?

She didn't know just yet but she had to get to McKinley and maybe just let lady luck decide.

Is the world coming to an end? For the first time in her entire life, Quinn Fabray was confused about a girl.

#####

"Fabray, you're over thinking it," Santana said as she, Mike and Quinn gathered around near Rachel's locker that morning. They've been waiting for her to come for 15 minutes already yet, there was no sign of Rachel.

"She's usually early," Quinn said looking around hoping to see Rachel.

Mike smiled. The smile he had on his face was something that hadn't left since Quinn called them this morning asking about what to do with Rachel. He shook his head and said, "Is this real? Quinn is actually waiting for a girl."

"That's a first," Santana said as she mirrored Mike's smile.

Something was definitely up. Quinn didn't know but she can't care less. She needed to see Rachel and talk to her.

Or break up with her?

Not sure.

"Quinn, maybe she's skipping classes today," Santana said. "Maybe she was freakin' hurt that she drank all the sleeping pills and died," she teased.

"Or maybe, since Rachel was a fan of drama, she might have forced herself to stop breathing and she died because she refused to breathe," Mike teased as well.

Both Santana and Mike giggled at Quinn's glare.

"Q, you so like her," Santana said laughingly as Mike nodded.

Quinn glared even more, "What? No!"

"Why are we waiting here?" Mike asked with a mischievous tone.

"I just don't want people to think that I'm not treating my girlfriend right," Quinn defended herself.

"It's not like people care. McKinley knows you're gonna drop her soon. I'm even surprised it lasted this long," Santana said matter of factly.

"I don't like her, okay. She's talkative-"

"And you like it," Santana interrupted.

"She's a diva and –"

"You tolerate it," Mike interrupted this time.

"She's controlling –"

Santana laughed before she interrupted, "And you're totally letting her control it."

Mike and Santana laughed a little more until Quinn gave out a loud sigh, "I'm heading to class. Fuck you both."

That and Quinn disappeared totally giving up on seeing Rachel that morning. Once Quinn was out of sight, Santana turned to Mike with a smile of victory.

"I can almost smell victory, Changster," Santana said.

"Come on! It's impossible. Rachel Berry is so not her type," Mike said shaking his head.

This was the part that Quinn wasn't aware about. Santana and Mike challenged her to date Rachel but she was totally unaware that her two friends had their own bets.

"Fifty dollars, two date nights with Brit on Breadstix and a week of you as my slave," Santana discussed with a grin on her face."It's too good to be true," she added.

"That is if Quinn actually falls in love with her."

"Chang, admit it. Quinn's never been this crazy about a girl," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Fifty dollars, a sexy dance with Brittany and a week of you as my slave-"

"If, Quinn breaks up with short stack next week. As if," Santana said smilingly. "You see that look on her face this morning?"

Mike nodded.

"Mike we've been friends since diaper era, have you ever seen her that frustrated?"

Mike shook his head.

"See? Fabray's growing a heart. Who would've thought?"

Mike just pouted. He might have bet on the other side of the deal but he actually agrees with Santana. There was something different about Quinn when it came to Rachel.

#####

"Stop avoiding me, Rachel," Quinn said as she once again found herself chasing Rachel, that time at lunch.

Rachel was heading towards the table where all the other members of Glee club ate their lunch.

"Quinn, I'm still mad at you," Rachel said as she walked fast enough to leave Quinn trailing behind her.

She'd been avoiding Quinn all morning and that even included her hiding inside the comfort room when she saw Quinn, Santana and Mike hanging around near her locker. She also did her best to avoid Quinn in the hallways that she even took the long way at the back of the building just so she won't have a chance to bump into her.

She missed Quinn, though. She fought the urge to hug and kiss Quinn when she saw her so frustrated that morning. But she wanted Quinn to know that she wasn't one of Quinn's many girlfriends that would just let it pass.

Rachel liked Quinn, so much. But not just for the same reason that everybody liked her.

She liked Quinn because she knew there was something more to her that just her pretty face. And aside from Quinn's ability to make her feel like a princess, she felt safe around Quinn. Quinn was her idea of a knight-in-shining-armor. And best of all, Quinn was the total opposite of Finn. Quinn was close to perfect, except that she forgets date nights.

"Rach, what do I have to do to make you forgive me?" Quinn asked feeling defeated.

Wait, what?

Was that Quinn Fabray? Really?

The dating gods of McKinley must be weeping right now. Their best player was begging a girl to forgive her and if Quinn's previous question was any indication, Quinn "Dating Legend" Fabray might just be willing to do whatever it takes just so Rachel Berry would forgive her.

Rachel stopped on her tracks and faced Quinn, "Quinn, just leave me alone for a while."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Quinn, I'm not like one of your many girls," Rachel said.

"I didn't say that you're like them. I have variety you know. I don't usually pick the same kind of girls," Quinn with a little cockiness.

"That is the thing about you, Quinn. You always take things as a joke," Rachel said a little annoyed.

"Rach, please. Just forgive me," Quinn said again in a low voice.

"Quinn, please. Leave me alone," Rachel said as she turned her back and resumed walking towards her co-Glee clubbers.

Quinn just stood still and completely dumbfounded.

Did someone just told Quinn to leave her alone?

Any girl would kill for a chance to be chased by Quinn.

_Woah. Rachel Berry has the guts._

Quinn didn't know how it worked. When a girl was mad at her, she would just be all sweet and cuddly and the girl – as if a spell was cast – would easily forgive her. But it wasn't happening now. Quinn didn't know what to do with people avoiding her because she'd never been avoided by anyone. Most people would do their best just to be noticed by Quinn but Rachel was completely the opposite. To top it all off, Quinn didn't know how relationships like this worked: the kind of relationship wherein she wasn't the one in control.

Does "leave me alone" mean Rachel was breaking up with her?

Did Rachel just break up with her?

Did _someone _just have the guts to actually dump her?

Let's hit refresh and recall everything that Quinn swore to herself. She was supposed to break up with her today, right? Why was Quinn even asking Rachel to forgive her when this was already an opportunity to break it up to her?

#####

If there was one thing about Quinn Fabray that girls love, it was how she knew just how to make their hearts melt and she was decided to not make Rachel Berry an exception.

She was just Rachel Berry. Who was she to ignore and confuse Quinn Fabray?

This was all for the sake of her reputation – Quinn made this clear to Santana, Brittany, Mike and Puck whom she called and connived with for her new project. She was gonna get Rachel Berry to forgive her and so they're calling this project, the…

"Mission: Totally Unnecessary?" Santana interrupted Quinn's detailed discussion of what she planned.

"Or maybe, Mission Mushy?" Mike added. He and Santana do this a lot of times to Quinn.

"Come on guys, its Mission Adorable," Brittany said as she smiled at Quinn. "If I was Rachel, I'd totally fall for you, Q," Brittany added as Santana glared at Quinn who just smiled at her.

"Come on, just help me do this," Quinn said as she looked at each of them.

"I'm totally in," Puck said as she grabbed his guitar and bumped fists with Quinn, "Quinn said she's helping me get Lauren."

Santana and Mike laughed.

"Wait? Lauren Zizes?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, totally," Puck answered.

Santana was almost out of breath. "You like Grimace?"

Quinn and Mike laughed at the nickname.

"Come on, she's hot."

Santana shook her head as she snapped, "I'm totally offended."

"Yeah, San is like the definition of hot," Brittany seconded.

"You really think that Quinn's tactics will work on Lauren?" Mike asked as he exchanged looks with Quinn.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. But there's no other person who can help me. Lauren is still a girl, maybe Quinn's magic will work on her."

"I wanna barf," Santana said as she made a face. "I just had this image of Quinn dating White Rino," Santana finished as Mike and Brittany also made faces as if they were about to throw up while Puck and Quinn shared a laugh.

"Okay, count me in," Santana said. "I will help Q at this because I wanna see how she will woo Zizes. Eeeew," she added.

"Me, too," Brittany said as she smiled at Quinn.

Mike just nodded and said, "Who am I to kill your joy, Fabray."

That and the five of them mapped out everything that they needed to do for Rachel.

#####

Time for Glee came and the kids one-by-one filled the room.

Rachel came in first as usual and she sat in her usual seat in front. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes sat a seat away from her, while Lauren, Sam and Matt sat on top of the layered platform. Artie placed himself just beside the band as Puck, Mike, Brittany and Santana sat at the far left side with huge smiles on their faces. Finn came in last and he sat beside Rachel hoping to be noticed by the diva who acknowledged him with a forced smile.

As usual, Mr. Schue was five minutes late. Everyone in the room was busy chatting about something (except for Finn because Rachel was talking to Artie) when Mr. Schue came in with that familiar smile on his face.

The room fell to silence when Mr. Schue stood in front and started greeting everyone. Finally, he said what everyone assumed he'd been dying to announce, "Guys, it's time for Sectionals!"

Everyone groaned for a while until Mr. Schue spoke again, "But before we talk about our set list, does anyone here want to perform a song today, just so we can have a little refresher?"

Puck raised his hand with a grin on his face similar to the grins that drew instantly on Mike, Brittany and Santana's face. "Mr. Schue, we prepared a little something."

"At last, it's not Rachel," Kurt commented.

"Well, who are your singing buddies, Puck?" Mr. Schue asked.

Brittany, Mike and Santana stood smilingly.

"They are," Puck said as the four of them walked towards the front.

"Let's hear it from Puck, Brittany, Mike and Santana," Mr. Schue said as he took a seat beside Rachel.

Before they started, Puck said, "Well, I hope you don't mind if we invited someone."

That and then Puck started strumming his guitar and everyone heard the melody of a classic song that everyone in the room knew as the other three started swaying in the background.

Halfway down the intro and in the middle of Puck, Brittany, Mike, and Santana's huge smiles, Quinn entered the room with _that _smile.

Rachel's eyes grew wide and her heart started beating faster. Quinn was about to serenade her with three red roses in her hand.

_Where it began_

_ I can't begin to know when_

_ But that I know it's growing strong_

Rachel can't help but smile. Sweet Jesus! Quinn was singing "Sweet Caroline" for her. Well, her voice wasn't all perfect but it was soft and sweet and Quinn was just charming.

_Was in the spring_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd believe you'd come along?_

Suddenly, Quinn was kneeling beside her the blonde took her hand in an instant.

_Hands, touching hands_

_ Reachin' out_

_ Touching me_

_ Touching you_

Before it hit the chorus, Quinn stood and handed Rachel the roses. Everyone in the room was watching with smiles on their faces. Either they were touched by the gesture or they were jealous but the point is, they were watching a live version of the Quinn Fabray Wooing 101.

Puck then joined Quinn for the chorus as Mike, Brittany and Santana sang in the background.

_Ooooh_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seem so good_

_Ooooh_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh no no_

As the group repeated the chorus, Rachel was all flushed and she ducked her head because she was touched and she was happy and suddenly, she wasn't mad at Quinn anymore. Mr. Schue was looking at her with a smile on his face and the boys behind her were just cheering for Quinn.

When the music faded, everyone in Glee club except for Finn (who was obviously mad) either gave out awwww's or clapped and Rachel was sure that Quinn had captured them like the blonde did to her.

She was looking at Quinn and only found herself falling for the girl even more. Even though she wondered if Quinn had done this before, she didn't care, she did it for her anyway. It was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your club meeting but your captain won't talk to me," Quinn talked to the rest of the club.

"Who would not talk to you after that?" Sam said as he turned to Rachel. "You gotta admit Rachel, that was sweet," he told her.

Rachel looked at Quinn as Quinn stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Forgive me?" Quinn said as she put up the best sweet face she could ever manage.

Rachel felt her heart melt. _That smile!_

"Come on, Ray-Ray. Quinn skipped classes just to plan this," Brittany said.

"Pretty please?" Quinn said as she knelt in front of Rachel.

"One condition," Rachel said she raised a playful eyebrow.

"Whatever you ask, My Lady," Quinn said.

_My Lady? Really, Quinn? _Quinn slapped herself mentally.

"Next time, ask me for lessons before you sing like that," Rachel said smilingly.

Quinn nodded and just smiled as Rachel launched herself to Quinn and hugged her. Quinn hugged back.

She hugged Rachel back because honestly, she missed her. She missed Rachel's tiny waist and the smell of her perfume. She missed the unknown warmth from Rachel's hug that she came to like.

"I missed you," Rachel whispered.

"I missed you, too," Quinn said it back.

Quinn's heart was beating so fast in a way she never knew possible. Rachel does this a lot to her and only Rachel had ever had this effect on her. Feeling Rachel in her arms again, she already screwed the plan of breaking up with her for now.

She felt happy seeing Rachel happy. And that blush on Rachel's cheeks was priceless. She didn't know but she was sure she will remember it. _God! Rachel was so beautiful._

Quinn doesn't remember ever feeling this way for someone. But somehow, she wasn't sure of the feeling yet. Why does she tremble whenever Rachel was near? And why does she always look forward to seeing her everyday?

Is she starting to like Rachel?

Rachel Berry?

Now, that's the part that scared Quinn. It terrified her – to be this happy because of someone. But still, this is something new for her. The way she feels around Rachel was something she wanted to feel a little longer.

Maybe, Quinn Fabray has a heart after all.

#####

Quinn patiently waited for Glee to finish and when Rachel came almost running out of the choir room towards her, they once again hugged each other as if they didn't see each other for a year.

"That was really sweet, Quinn," Rachel said as she broke the hug and kissed Quinn's nose.

"I know," Quinn said as she shrugged and carried Rachel's bag for her.

"Have you ever done something like that before?" Rachel asked as they walked hand-in-hand towards the parking lot.

"No," Quinn said as she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Quinn said shyly.

"You were cute," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"I know," Quinn teased.

"You really know how charming you are, don't you?" Rachel asked as she kissed the back of Quinn's hand.

"Trust me, I tried to deny it," Quinn said jokingly.

Rachel just smiled. She liked this about Quinn. She's usually so sure about herself and Quinn for her was the epitome of beauty and confidence. Rachel thought that together, they'd make a power couple.

"Can I now safely say that we put it behind us?"

"Yes, Quinn. Of course. After what you did, I'm not sure I would be able to be mad at you anymore."

Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Thank you."

Rachel replied with another cheek on Quinn's cheek, "You're welcome."

They walked in silence for a few more moments until they reached Rachel's car. "The keys?"

"What?"

"I'm driving you home."

Rachel smiled, "What about your car?"

"I didn't bring it."

"You were so sure that I'd forgive you today, aren't you?"

"No."

Rachel tossed the keys to Quinn and they both got inside Rachel's car.

"But why didn't you bring your car?"

"I was just sure I wasn't giving up until you talked to me."

Rachel smiled a slightly blushed, "What if I didn't?"

"I'm gonna run after you even if you're driving a hundred and twenty," Quinn said as she started the engine.

Rachel nodded, impressed. "Wow, I gotta say. You're a charmer," Rachel said as Quinn started driving.

"I know," Quinn said matter-of-factly. "But I was damned scared that the song won't work. If it didn't work, I'd probably sleep in front of your house until you talk to me," Quinn said as she sighed. "Damn, Rach. I almost though you broke up with me," she finished.

"You'd do that for me?"

_Really, Quinn? You'd do that for her?_

"If the situation requires it, I would," Quinn said as she glanced at the smiling Rachel and then turned her attention back to the road.

"I'd never break up with you Quinn," Rachel said softly. "I like being with you. You make me feel things," Rachel said as she stared to nowhere.

"Me, too."

"You like being with me?"

"Yes and you make me feel things, too."

Rachel reached out and held Quinn's free hand with her both hands. They drove to the Berry's in silence and they only let the warmth of their hands speak for them

At that moment, they weren't Quinn "The Heartthrob" Fabray and Rachel "The Ultimate Loser" Berry. They were just two people enjoying each other's company and enjoying the feelings they may be or may not be sure about.

At that moment, they were just Rachel and Quinn liking what they feel with each other.

##########

Thank you! I hope you like this chapter. Hope you review. :D

If you have suggestions, please do tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for this late update. And THANK YOU all so much for the love you've been sending this fic. I didn't quite expect it but I'm happy y'all love it. Thank you. Thank you!**

#########

CHAPTER 4

**DAY FOUR**

Quinn woke up that morning with a smile on her face.

_Wow. It's been a while since she woke up like this._

Upon opening her eyes, she slowly reached for her phone and turned off the alarm. She instantly checked her inbox and even without rehearsing it, she read Rachel's message first.

_**See you at school, baby. EAT YOUR BREAKFAST. And please wear that smile for me.**_

If it was possible for her to smile even more, Quinn would have smiled more.

_God! How can someone be as sweet as this?_

After re-reading the message, she typed a reply.

_**See you at school, too. And I'm gonna wear that smile, you know you love it.**_

Before she even managed to climb out of bed, her phone buzzed.

_**I do love it like you love my voice haha!**_

_**I do love your voice but you love mine more. *kiss**_

_**Go and get ready for school. I know you like to watch the Cheerios' morning practice.**_

Even if Quinn didn't hear her say it, she knew that Rachel might be a tad jealous about it.

_**I can almost sense the jealousy from here. *wink**_

_**I'm not.**_

_**You are.**_

_**Not.**_

_**Swear to Babra?**_

_**T.T**_

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's emoticon. Rachel never lies to Barbra, ever.

_**No need to worry, Rach. I'd rather watch you dance than observe how hot the Cheerios are.**_

_**QUINN FABRAY?**_

_**Kidding. You're beautiful, Rach. I could stare at you for a week.**_

_**You ,too. You're the most beautiful girl I know.**_

A lot of people told her this but this is the first time she really believed it.

_**I know. LOL. I gotta get ready for school.**_

_**No Cheerio watch?**_

_**I'd try not to.**_

_**FABRAY!**_

_**No Cheerio watch. You're the boss.**_

_**Good. Now, go. I want to see you first thing at school. I miss you.**_

Quinn smiled, again.

_**I miss you, too. :P – Qute **_

That and Quinn proceeded to her morning routine. If Rachel can make her smile like this in the morning, maybe dating her wasn't a bad idea at all.

#####

Quinn arrived early in McKinley and she headed straight to where the Cheerios held their practice.

No, she didn't lie to Rachel. She was just dropping off to get Santana. The Latina always asked Quinn to pick her up after Cheerios practice because they enjoyed teasing Natalie with the closeness they retained despite being ex-girlfriends.

"Hi, Quinn," Natalie greeted her.

Quinn just replied with a smile.

As always, Santana came just at the right time. Quinn would never want to engage in any conversation with Natalie.

"Shall we, Q?" Santana asked teasingly as she handed her Cheerios bag to Quinn who took it sweetly.

"Yeah," she smiled to Santana as she then turned to Natalie who was obviously trying to keep herself calm. "We should go, Nat. See ya," she said as she smiled coldly.

Natalie only replied with a bitter smile as she and Santana walked away from her. They were headed towards their first class and they secretly high-fived each other because of the relief they felt from ruining Natalie's day.

Natalie still liked Quinn. This is the one thing that the blonde knew and since Santana hated her, she and Quinn had an agreement to piss her off if they had an opportunity. Quinn wanted Natalie to back off while Santana just wanted to tease her. It was win-win.

Cheerios practice was called off that day for some reason they didn't know, so Santana had to attend her morning classes.

As Quinn waited for Santana outside the Cheerios' locker room, her phone buzzed. She checked and saw that it was Mike.

_**Oh my God Q! a spirt possessed ur grlfrnds body 2day god damnit**_

Quinn's eyebrows knotted in confusion but even before she managed a reply, Santana came out of the locker room with her phone in her hand.

"What the hell is Mike talking about?" Quinn asked Santana who shrugged as she scanned the hallways with her eyes.

Just a fraction of second passed and Santana's confused expression turned into something else, something else in between shock and awe. Quinn saw Santana's jaw drop at something she saw and she can't quite comprehend what it meant.

She followed Santana's line of vision and there, she mimicked the same reaction. Her jaw dropped in mixed awe and shock. Her stomach started doing somersaults at the sight that unfolded in front of her.

Walking along the hallway of McKinley was Rachel Berry in a form-fitting black strapless dress that hung a little inches shy before her knees. Her shiny brunette hair was neatly let down that had some teasingly sexy curls. She wore those matching stilettos that highlighted her seemingly unending sexy legs.

To top it off, she was wearing that sexy pout Quinn never thought she had. That kind of pout was something only Santana could pull off but seeing Rachel at that moment, Quinn died and went to heaven.

Quinn felt the need to catch her breath.

Rachel was so… hot.

Quinn swallowed. She realized that Rachel was walking towards them and only if she didn't have the wall behind her to support her, Quinn was sure she had fainted a long time ago.

Everyone in the hallway stared at Rachel from head-to-toe as they moved out of her way. Clearly, they were seeing a different Rachel Berry. Mike was trailing behind Rachel looking at Santana and Quinn as if asking them what was going on. Brittany, on the other hand, was walking behind Rachel with that proud look on her face.

The moment Rachel stood in front of them, Santana said, "Wow, Berry."

Rachel responded with a proud shrug as she turned to Quinn, "Hi."

Quinn's eyes grew wide at how sexy the "hi" sounded. The blonde was speechless_. How can you speak of anything if a Rachel Berry looking like this was standing in front of you?_

"R-r-rach," Quinn managed.

_Really, Quinn? "R-r-rach" is all you can do right now?_

Probably, yes. Quinn had been with a lot of girls before but none of them gave this Rachel a run for her money. Surely, she wore those funny argyle outfit and animal sweaters and she looks ridiculous most of the time but who knew Rachel could be as hot as this?

"Oh, God, Q! Stop fucking her in your mind!" Santana said as she rolled her eyes and winked at Rachel.

Both Quinn and Rachel flushed red at the comment and Quinn was about to try and retort what Santana said when Mike and Brittany approached them.

"Do you like what you see?" Brittany asked as she moved beside Santana and linked her arms with hers.

"Are you kidding me? I worship what I see!" Santana said as she smirked.

"Brittany's the one behind this," Mike said as he pointed at the all-new Rachel with his eyes filled with surprise.

Santana high-fived Brittany, "Way to go, Brit! Now, Q's gonna have more fantasies of Rachel in her bed."

Santana laughed as well as Brittany.

"What can you say, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she spread her arms to her sides as if showing what Brittany has made of her.

"It's... it's great," Quinn said as the high of seeing Rachel slowly dropped.

"Walk me to class?" Rachel asked moving swiftly beside Quinn and intertwined fingers with her. The contact sent shivers to Quinn's entire system as if Rachel was some freak that has electric superpowers.

Rachel felt Quinn stiff at the contact and she asked, "Are you okay, Quinn?"

They started to walk down the hall towards Rachel's first class. Santana, Mike, and Brittany trailed behind them.

Quinn nodded in response as she looked around and saw different eyes wandering over her girlfriend. She felt a notch of anger in her stomach that she didn't understand. As they approached a group of football guys, she pulled Rachel closer to her when she saw the boys checking her girlfriend out.

She never felt this towards any of her girlfriends.

When boys checked her girlfriend out, she'd usually join them and check her out as well. But this time, it felt bad and Quinn wanted punch anything, anyone just so she can release the growing tension inside her body that she didn't really understand.

She didn't realize that Rachel was talking.

"...so I called Brittany and asked her to reinvent me because I want to show that Natalie that she isn't the only hot girl in school," Quinn heard Rachel say.

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion. She missed the first part of Rachel's rambling because she was so focused at the football guys they were nearing.

"Were you listening to me? I said, Natalie called me a freak of nature yesterday-"

"What?" Quinn asked almost yelling. She was surprised to hear it but she kept Rachel close beside her still aware of the football guys checking her out.

"Calm down," Rachel said. "You weren't listening earlier, clearly. It's okay. As I have said, instead of talking her down to it, I had to show her. Actions speak louder than words."

"Has she been talking shit to you?" Quinn asked feeling a rush of protectiveness.

"No. Yesterday was the first but she glares at me, a lot."

Overhearing what Rachel said, Santana interjected, "Tell me if that bitch is bothering you and I'm gonna put her at the bottom of the pyramid."

"No need, Santana. I can handle myself."

"Not with Natalie. Believe me, Berry. She's twice the bitch you think I am," Santana said as she shook her head.

"Why isn't she attacking you or B?" Rachel asked.

"She wouldn't lay a finger on B, Berry. Everyone in this school knows I become a hundred times bitchier when B's involved."

Rachel nodded as well as Mike and Brittany. Quinn was silent. She was trying to recognize what she was feeling at that moment. She knew she was angry, but why?

The anger she was feeling was soon converted into something when they passed by the football jocks. They were looking at Rachel smilingly as they checked her legs out. And then their eyes darted to Rachel's - very exposed – breast cleavage as one of the guys whispered something to Karofsky.

After probably hearing what the other guy said, Karofsky smirked one-sidedly and as Quinn and Rachel passed by, he walked a few steps closer and slapped Rachel's butt and laughed at Rachel's squeal.

And before she knew it, Quinn's senses went black.

He freakin' slapped Rachel's butt!

She pulled her hand away from Rachel as her body effortlessly moved towards Karofsky using both of her hands to push him away from Rachel as one of her elbows shoved the bigger guy against the lockers. Her free hand punched him hard on the jaw just missing his ears.

Rachel gasped at how fast the entire scene had been as other students gasped as well.

_Wow. Quinn was... strong._

Santana and Mike made their instant move to stop Karofsky's two other friends from defending the guy from Quinn's furious and angry attack.

Still shoving Karofsky against the lockers, Quinn darkly looked at him in the eyes.

"Do that again and you'll get more than this," Quinn said under her breath. She was so angry at him. She wanted to punch him more until he forgot his own name but the better of Quinn's brain told her to leave it at that one punch on Karofsky's jaw that caused the guy to whine in pain.

Quinn gave him one last hard push against the lockers and then let him go. Karofsky dropped to the floor holding on to his abused jaw and wincing in pain.

Quinn turned to Rachel, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her class.

Santana and Mike exchanged looks and smirked before they punched the other two guys in the stomach and walked away with Brittany.

Quinn was damned angry and Rachel knew that. The blonde dragged her furiously across the hall towards her class and when they reached the front of the room, Quinn just kissed her on the cheek and proceeded to her class without a word.

#####

Quinn needed time to think about her actions earlier that morning.

_God! Has she been hanging around Rachel a lot that she also acts as slightly bipolar as her?_

Quinn was never known to be the troublemaker. In fact, she had always been Santana's whistle blower. Quinn only caused trouble when really necessary. But by "necessary" she meant anything else but not football guys checking her girlfriend out. As what was said already, Quinn almost didn't care if other people checked out her girlfriends before. So to speak, she liked it because again, she felt as if she had the girls that those guys could only check out and dream about. With what happened earlier, she didn't understand but she felt as if they were violating Rachel.

She felt bad and angry at the thought of other people checking her girlfriend out and she knew they'd been thinking of nasty things about Rachel.

As much as she liked how hot the all-new Rachel is, Quinn knew that the diva doesn't deserve being treated like that.

Santana, Natalie and probably Brittany can handle people checking them out but no, Rachel didn't deserve that because Quinn wanted to treat her right; like how a lady should be treated like.

And besides, it would help if she knew that Rachel wanted this change for her own sake but no. Based on what the brunette told her earlier, Quinn knew that Rachel only reinvented herself just because she was a tad insecure of Natalie and maybe the other girls she dated before.

To be honest, Quinn felt sad about that. In the short time she'd know Rachel, she had learned a lot about her and Quinn without hesitation would admit that the girl has nothing to be insecure about. Natalie was beautiful and hot and dreamy but Rachel was... -

Quinn sighed.

Rachel is beautiful in many ways a girl could be beautiful. She sings like an angel and her smile has its own way of brightening Quinn's day.

_Wow. Did Quinn Fabray just think about that? Are we really inside Quinn "The Dating Goddess" Fabray's mind?_

She skipped lunch with the Glee clubbers and stayed here in her safe secret place that only Mike and Santana knew she loves. She's used to coming here whenever she felt lonely or if she just wanted space.

Before she realized it, she sighed loudly again and Mike, who was sitting beside her noticed it. Mike clasped Quinn's hand as he smiled reassuringly at her.

He had never seen this down and confused that's why he also skipped lunch with his fellow Glee clubbers to accompany her just in case she needed anyone to talk to.

Quinn's phone buzzed. She checked and saw that Rachel sent her a text.

_**Where are you? I'm worried. Please talk to me.**_

Quinn didn't reply. After reading the message, she just sighed and slid her phone back inside her pocket.

"Is it Rachel?" Mike asked quietly.

"Yeah, she said she's worried," Quinn replied as equally quiet.

"She really is, you know," Mike said.

"I know."

"Talk to her then."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Instead of saying something, Mike just settled for nodding. It became clear to him that Quinn stars to like Rachel for real. But he wanted Quinn to figure it out by herself.

"Why are you here anyway? You scared that Karofsky will bounce back?" Mike teased.

Quinn laughed, "Come on, Mike. Seriously? Karofsky? He doesn't scare me."

Mike chuckled, "I know."

"I just needed to think about what I did this morning," Quinn said as she sighed again.

"You defended your girlfriend, that's all. Quinn, the girls in my class were talking about at how they see you as their knight-in-shining armor!" Mike said smilingly.

Quinn let out a smug, "I still have it after all."

"Now, go tell Rachel that you don't like her to change the way she dresses," Mike said as Quinn shot her a look.

"What?"

"Quinn, I know what you feel. If Tina and I were ever to date, she dresses horribly but I would not want her to dress like a...-"

"Slut?"

Mike nodded, "When I saw her enter the school earlier, I thought she was Natalie."

Quinn laughed, "Yeah. She kind of had that arrive."

"But I gotta admit that she's hot and dreamy and-" Mike felt a hand smack his head. "Ow!"

Quinn laughed, "Wanna be like Karofsky?"

Mike playfully rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

Quinn smiled at Mike.

Then, Mike stood and removed his McKinley letterman jacket and handed it to Quinn, "Now, go and talk to Rachel or else she'll be singing Barbra at Glee! San's gonna kill you if our ears bleed."

Quinn stood and smiled at Mike, "Thanks, Mike."

"Since when did we thank each other?" Mike said as he bumped fists with Quinn.

"Go!"

"Don't tell San about this."

"Even if I told her, she wouldn't believe that Quinn Fabray spent the entire lunch break thinking about how to explain her jealousy when other guys checked her girlfriend out."

She smacked his arm this time and he just laughed as Quinn almost ran out to find Rachel.

#####

Quinn ran inside the school building to find Rachel. Soon as she stood at the end of the hallway, she instantly recognized Rachel walking towards her locker. The girl still looked stunning and hot but she wasn't as cheerful as she was that morning.

Her back was turned from Quinn and was walking towards the other way where her locker was located.

For a brief moment, Quinn just looked at her and examined her features. Her hair, she tan skin, her bare shoulders, her defined sexy curves, her ass, her legs - she was perfect.

Quinn smilingly shook her head and thought, "Wow. She didn't break my line of hot girls after all."

She then moved to catch up with Rachel and once close enough, she slid Mike's jacket over Rachel's bare shoulders and fixed it so it can as well cover Rachel's _very _inviting cleavage.

"Hey," Quinn greeted her.

"Hey you," Rachel greeted with a sad smile. She took the jacket that Quinn put around her and wrapped herself more in it. "Where have you been?" she asked silently.

"I just had to compose myself," Quinn replied.

"You didn't like it, didn't you?" Rachel asked as she sadly ducker her head.

"No. No, Rachel. I mean, I like it," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel to the side of the hallway and turned to her to they were facing each other.

"I just wanted you to be proud of me," Rachel said not meeting Quinn's intense gaze.

Quinn smirked, "Rachel, you are probably the best singer in this school, you are beautiful and though sometimes you're a little annoying, I don't think there's a reason that I shouldn't be proud of you."

Quinn didn't know where it was coming from but she wasn't lying.

"Look, Rach," Quinn said as she lifted Rachel's chin so that their eyes met. "I like you just the way you are."

_Really, Quinn? You like her?_

This caused Rachel to smile and blush, "Really?"

Quinn nodded as Rachel smiled once more and pulled Quinn into a deep, tight hug.

"But why were you so mad this morning?" Rachel asked as they resumed walking down the hallway.

"I was mad at all these students checking you out."

"Jealous already?"

_Then it hit Quinn. Was she jealous? Was she jealous that finally somebody other than her looked Rachel's way? Was she being selfish? Was that the reason she was so mad?_

"No," Quinn answered. "They were looking at you and I think some of them drooled over my girlfriend. If anything, I should be proud."

Rachel chuckled as she playfully nudged Quinn with her elbow.

"I must admit that when I saw you earlier, I almost drooled along with the rest of the student population," Quinn said laughingly. "You were hot, Rach. But there are some things that should be for my eyes only."

Rachel smiled, "If ever we'd be alone in your room, I'll wear this dress again."

_Oh, the images._

"I'd like that," Quinn said as Rachel's free hand - the one not intertwined with Quinn - shuffled Quinn's hair playfully causing it to be a little of a mess.

The gesture also caused Quinn to duck her head a little lower and leveled with Rachel's. The brunette then kissed Quinn on the cheek and smiled.

And everything was okay again.

As she and Rachel spent more time together, Quinn felt herself more attached to the girl.

Was she starting to like her?

If that's so, it'd be a first.

And Rachel Berry of all people? Now that's crazy.

#####

On their way home after Rachel's Glee meeting, Quinn again took the girl home using her car. Quinn didn't bring hers again for some reason she didn't want to believe. Don't tell it to anyone, but Quinn wanted to have more time alone with Rachel.

She was still wearing Mike's letterman jacket that looked oversized on her. They were humming to some Lady Gaga when Rachel said something that brought the heartthrob Quinn back to life.

"So, about tomorrow...-"

Quinn instantly used her somewhat useless short memory to recall whatever she and Rachel planned for Friday night.

And like a giant meteor hitting her, the realization came.

"My dads are excited to finally meet the one that had me singing Barbra all week," Rachel said as she clasped Quinn's hand.

"Oh, that."

Rachel excitedly nodded, "My dad will be preparing a delicious vegan meal. All of us are vegans just so you know and we'd like to introduce you to that."

Quinn and nodded as she half-smiled.

This is what she hated about controlling girlfriends, she felt forced - not with the vegan thing but with meeting her fathers.

"And we'll play board games. Its board game Friday tomorrow," Rachel continued to ramble.

Quinn was still inside her head contemplating if she should say she's excited though not really or if she should just tell her that she had an emergency... what... uhm... girls night out with Santana and Brittany?

"Rachel, I think-"

"Don't you want to come anymore?" Rachel asked, the excitement dying in her voice as she looked at Quinn with those puppy dog eyes.

_God! Does she have to look at me like that?_

"Quinn?"

"I think..." Quinn contemplated again only to be met by Rachel's hopeful eyes, "I think it would be awesome to meet your dads."

She didn't miss Rachel's sudden big smile as the girl shrieked in excitement.

"They'd be delighted to meet you," Rachel excitedly said as she kissed her on the cheek.

Quinn just smiled but her insides were slapping her. _Why did you say yes? You could have said you had some sort of back pain! You are camping on dangerous territory. This isn't some just girl in school! This is you meeting their dads!_

No matter how much she hated herself for what she did, the word had been said and she cannot just take it back without upsetting Rachel. Again, her insides were punching her everywhere. _This is just some other girl! This is Rachel Berry for goodness sake. Why can't you just let her down and then serenade her again and she would forgive you._

If this was any other girl, Quinn could have easily turned her down. But if there was something she learned this week about Rachel is that the girl becomes overly dramatic when she's mad. And one thing she learned about herself?

She didn't like that feeling of Rachel ignoring her.

That she was sure of.

She could have easily found her way out if this was just any other girl.

But that's exactly the point!

She is not just another girl. She's Rachel Berry - the only girl in Quinn's life that made her... feel things.

########

So, that's it for now. Thanks for reading! Reviews please? *winks


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for your kind reviews for this fic. I feel so terrible for not being to update regularly but I swear from now on I'd try harder. Thank you! I totally don't expect the looooove for this fic. Hahaha But thank you, nevertheless. You guys are amazing!**

****So here's another chapter. I hope you like! And I agree, player!Quinn is all sorts of hot.****

##########

CHAPTER 5

**Day Five  
><strong>

School the next day has been rather uneventful.

Quinn had prepared herself for the Berry men since she drifted off to sleep last night.

Truth is, Quinn could treat this meeting as if it was no big deal. They're just her parents and they're mature people that they'd understand if Quinn broke up with Rachel sometime soon because that's how relationships work, right?

But something about this very dinner with Rachel's dads that made Quinn want to impress them. She didn't know why. But when she meets the Berry men tonight, she wanted them to approve of her.

Their usual routine went on that morning. Quinn met Rachel, the diva greeted her good morning (of course, she didn't greet her back) and then she walked her to class. And as Quinn sat by her Spanish class while Mr. Schue rambled about something, Quinn realized that her life has drastically changed over the five days of dating Rachel.

A girl got her finger around Quinn's life and much to Quinn's confusion; she can't force herself to take the wheel from Rachel's hands because somehow, she liked it. She smiled to herself when she realized that Rachel, of all people, controlled her life.

It was by lunch that something Quinn didn't expect happened.

Quinn was sitting and eating lunch with the rest of the Glee clubbers when she noticed Finn being all too flirty with Rachel. For some reason, Quinn felt annoyed not just because Finn looked dumb most of the time but because Finn was actually hitting on her girlfriend.

She didn't want a repeat of yesterday's incident with Karofsky so she just settled on watching Finn through her peripheral as she pretended like she was talking to Mike who was sitting across her beside Tina.

"So, Rach. I was wondering if you can like come to the basketball game with me," she heard Finn ask and if she didn't know better, she would have jumped and punched him right there.

"I'm sorry, Finn. But Quinn and I have a date tonight," Rachel politely declined as Quinn just raised her eyebrows at Finn.

"Maybe next week? Would you be free by then?" Finn asked again.

This was it.

"We have a date next week and the week after that… and the week after that," Quinn answered looking rather annoyed. Santana and Mike braced themselves for any upcoming attack as the other Glee clubbers looked at her in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing Hudson?" Quinn asked looking calm and angry. Everyone knew this. The more laid back Quinn looked, the more anger she was trying to hold. "Rachel is my girlfriend. Will you stop hitting on taken girls?"

Finn just smirked, "Come on, Quinn. We all know you'll dump her soon."

Quinn closed her eyes for a fraction of second. One more word from Finn and she'd lose it. "It's none of your business, you know?"

"Why are you even sitting here? You're not even in Glee club!"

That silenced Quinn. _True enough, though she was dating the club's captain it didn't make her a part of the singing group._

She looked around and figured she didn't belong anywhere else. Even if the Cheerios would die just to get her to sit with them, she never will because of Natalie. She wouldn't sit with the Lacrosse team because she wanted to save herself from being asked over and over to rejoin the team.

"How very unwelcoming of you," Rachel said when Quinn didn't respond. "I think, we can all agree that Quinn is very much welcome here."

Everyone nodded.

Quinn stood up. She was offended, so to speak but she's not a hypocrite to say that Finn was wrong. The guy was jealous and he used the only weapon he had and used it against Quinn.

"I'll leave," Quinn said as she smiled.

"Seriously, Q? You don't have to. I can kick him out," Santana snapped as Mike dramatically clenched his fists as well.

"Quinn, Finn is just being-"

"A douche?" Quinn said interrupting Kurt. "I know. I so know," Quinn said as she raised an eyebrow at Finn. "You're right, Hudson. It was clever of you to use my inaction in Glee club against me but just so you know, even if I leave this table, it doesn't make you better than me."

"Hell yeah," Mercedes snapped.

"It doesn't make Rachel like you," Quinn said as she moved out of the table.

Rachel stood and began to gather her things, "In fact, it made me believe that you're just as heartless as your teammates, well except for Mike, Sam, Puck and Matt."

"Rachel! I care about you! That is why I am making you realize that Quinn is playing you just like what she did to Natalie and who knows who the other girls are!" Finn said as he stood furiously.

"I don't want to cause a scene again, Finn but if you'll insist, I'd gladly send you next to Karofsky's hospital bed," Quinn said in a low voice.

Finn seemed to have backed off as Quinn walked away from Glee's lunch table.

_Even though she walked away, Quinn Fabray had plan._

Just when Rachel, Mike, Santana and Brittany caught up with her, Quinn made up her mind.

"I'm joining Glee club on Monday," she said as Mike and Santana's jaws hit the floor in surprise while Rachel and Brittany, despite the initial shock just smiled in excitement.

#####

_**Another 1**__**st**__** frm Quinn Fabray!**_

This was the text from Santana that caused a giggle from Quinn as the blonde prepared for date night with Rachel's dads.

_**Hnstly, I dunno y I did it.**_

Yeah, seriously, Quinn didn't know what got into her. She wanted to keep Finn away from Rachel so bad that she needed to do the one thing left to do. Glee was Finn's only chance to get to Rachel and Quinn knows, Rachel will _never _quit Glee, so, it was the only choice left. For some reason unknown, she felt a cringe in her stomach every time she watched Rachel sing with Finn. They shared a strange musical chemistry and if there was one thing she was least connected to Rachel – that's probably it.

But Quinn Fabray is not the type who backs down just because she was lacking talent at some aspect of her life.

Finn challenged him in some way and there's no freaking way she'd turn the challenge down. She's Quinn Fabray! She can do anything.

But why?

She didn't know. Or maybe she knows.

_**YOU LIKE HER QUINN FABRAY. YOU LIKE THE MIDGET!**_

Quinn had to think before replying. Most of the time, she would have easily said "no" but this time, she wasn't so sure anymore.

_**Maybe.**_

She knows Santana would freaking tease her starting tomorrow for the rest of their lives but Santana was her best girl friend and Mike was her best guy friend. She wasn't sure about her feelings, yes but in one way or another, whether she really liked Rachel or not, they're bound to figure out.

_***holdng d fone close 2 my heart, luking up the sky smiling***_

Quinn chuckled at Santana's text. The Latina started teasing her already.

_**Thank you, Satan.**_

_**Who wuldve thot?**_

_**Fuck you.**_

_**So, Rachel Berry, huh?**_

_**$&#$%$#*#**_

The blonde slid her phone in her pocket before she could read some more of Santana's teasing. And though she was nervous as hell, she walked out of her room and out of their house, and then drove to the Berry's.

It's gonna be along night.

#####

Quinn pulled over in front of Rachel's house and before she stepped out of her car, she wouldn't deny that she wanted to start the engine again and then drive home. Maybe, she could tell Rachel that she had a bad case of stomach ache and her girlfriend would understand. That would save Quinn from Rachel's fathers.

She really didn't know what makes her so nervous but she was so damned scared that Rachel's father would disapprove of her.

_Does it matter to her? Well, that's weird._

What was Quinn even scared of? She was beautiful, smart, talented and most of all confident. Surely, she can pull this act very well. Still, she felt nervous.

But even before her system betray her, Quinn hopped out of the car and rang the door bell. The brief moment of waiting for someone to open the door seemed like forever.

She gave it five seconds. Five seconds and then, she'd run and save herself.

_One._

_ Two._

_ Three._

_ Four._

_ Five._

Still nothing.

Sighing, Quinn turned on her heels but even before she took the first step back to her car, the door swung open almost simultaneously as she heard Rachel's voice.

"I am so sorry, Quinn! My fathers were arguing about who would open the door. They both wanted to meet you so bad," Rachel said as Quinn turned to face her.

"Hi," Quinn said shyly.

_For the first time in her 17 years of existence, Quinn Fabray felt shy._

Rachel's eyes twinkled as she looked at Quinn. The blonde was wearing a light blue dress and pair of white flats. Her hair was tucked neatly with a white headband and when Quinn smiled _shyly_, Rachel thought she saw an angel.

"Wow, Quinn," Rachel said amused.

"I wanted to impress your dads," Quinn admitted.

_Impress, indeed is the right word. Finally, Quinn admitted it to herself._

She loved dresses but never did she like to wear them – she liked it better if other girls were wearing it. She could stare at it forever. But that night was different. She always knew she could rock the few dresses she had in her closet and she knew, this is the night she needed her _girly _charms.

"They'd be really impressed," Rachel said as she took Quinn by the hand and led her inside.

The moment the door shut behind them, Quinn saw Rachel's dads. The taller man's arm was around the shorter guy and they were both observing with loving eyes.

_Oh, God. This is it._

"Dad, Daddy, this Quinn. She's my girlfriend," Rachel proudly introduced her as she put her arm around Quinn's waist.

_Never had Quinn ever felt this weak, vulnerable… protected._

Most of the time – when introductions come – she'd always be the one to have that air of confidence. But in front of the Berry men and a proud Rachel Berry, she felt exposed. Like her moves were being watched.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she said in a very… how do we put it… _girly _way.

"I'm Hiram," the shorter man introduced himself as he reached out her hand and shook Quinn's.

"Call me Leroy," the taller man said as he mimicked the action.

"Rachel baby, I approve of you taste. It exceeds expectations," Hiram said as he smiled.

Rachel confidently nodded as she squeezed Quinn gently and said, "Told ya."

"Shall we have dinner then?" Leroy asked as he smiled. "I bet we have a lot to talk about," he finished as he and Hiram walked towards the kitchen. But even before they disappeared she heard Hiram say to his husband, "Honey, I told you Rachel was the gayer one. You didn't believe me! Just look at Quinn, she's too girly."

Quinn chuckled slightly nervous. She looked at Rachel only to be met with those loving eyes.

"They love you already," Rachel reassured her.

Quinn just smiled.

_And again, for the first time in her 17 years of existence she was lost for words._

#####

They sat at dinner and Quinn could not believe how close the Berry's were. Rachel literally talked about her whole day – from first period to Glee meeting – and her dads listened very attentively. Quinn was also forced to listen and again, she could not believe how Rachel manages to utter an entire paragraph in one breathing.

There were a lot of jokes and laughter and Quinn could admit that this was the first time she felt really comfortable being in another's household except from the Lopez' and the Chang's. She was amused at Hiram and Rachel's father-daughter relationship and how they seem to agree about almost everything. What Quinn was more amused was how Rachel and Hiram's views were contradicting Leroy's. It was also funny that most of the time, when they asked her, Quinn agreed with Leroy. Every time that Quinn reasoned out and Hiram and Rachel felt she was right, Leroy would go cheer for her causing Rachel to pout at her.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was having a great time with them. Not to mention the scrumptious Chipotle Bean Burritos that Rachel's dads prepared. It was vegan and Quinn was far from vegan but she loved it. She didn't know that vegan stuff could taste that good. Even more so, the Two-Bean Soup that came along with it tasted like heaven. She'd never eaten so much healthy stuff in her whole life!

"Mr. Berry, this is awesome!" Quinn said as she finished eating.

"There are two Berry's here, Quinn," Leroy chuckled.

"I mean, whoever prepared this. I can't remember my name," Quinn said smilingly.

"Call me Hiram, Quinn. And thank you! It's been a while since someone adored my cooking."

"You gotta be kidding me. This is great. Is there an award for best burritos ever?" Quinn said as she chuckled. This made Leroy and Rachel laugh as well.

"Oh, Rachel. I love her already," Hiram said as he proudly clapped.

Rachel just smiled and looked at Quinn who was already giving Hiram a high-five.

"Quinn, you are spoiling this man!" Leroy said as he started to clear the table. "The three of you go set up the living room for the board game night. I'd love to see Quinn's skills!"

"I'll help you with these," Quinn said as she started to help Leroy clear up the table.

Hiram and Rachel's mouths hung open and Leroy was slightly taken aback. They were surprised at Quinn's very kind gesture.

"You don't really have to, Quinn. You're a guest. I don't think it's very hospitable of us if I let you wash the dishes," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled, "Rach, your dad told me to feel at home. This is what I do at home."

Hiram and Leroy nodded as they look at each other then at Rachel who was looking at Quinn silently with those loving eyes.

"Okay, let me correct that. You two go set up the living room for the board game night while Quinn and I clear these up," Leroy said as he winked at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged and then exited the kitchen with Hiram.

Quinn was slapping herself in her mind. _Now she had to alone with one of Rachel's dads! _In the movies she watched, this was usually the time that the fathers got into a real talk with the lover of their daughter.

It was too late when she realized it, though.

"So, you and Rachel, huh," Leroy said as he started to wash the dishes with the dishwashing liquid. They had some sort of silent agreement that Quinn would be the one to rinse them. "Are you in the Glee club?"

"No, actually. But I'm planning to join on Monday," Quinn nervously answered.

"You seem like a really nice person, Quinn. I can see why Rachel had the backbone to introduce you," Leroy said as he smiled at Quinn.

Quinn didn't know how to respond so she just settled for smiling. Is she a nice person?

"You should come more often. Rachel's daddy would be delighted to hear your rave reviews about how good his cooking is."

Quinn chuckled as he started to rinse the plates that Leroy passed to her, "I don't see any reason why not. I'd come if Rachel's invites me and I'd love to please your husband's chef ego."

Leroy laughed, "He's a frustrated chef, you know. He majored Culinary in college but it didn't work obviously because he can't take the sight of fresh meat being grilled or something."

"Rachel had to get it from somewhere, I guess," Quinn said laughingly.

"How do you feel about Rachel, Quinn?"

Quinn's entire system froze. She knew it was bound to come. She knew someone's bound to ask about the elephant in the room. But man! No matter how much she prepared for it, she still found herself nervous of the answer.

Confident, witty and smug Quinn would have easily lied and said something about how she loves Rachel and how she sees forever with her. But _this _Quinn – the one inside the Berry home, washing the dishes – cannot utter a lie. She can't even utter a word. God damn it!

When she asked herself the same question, she didn't even know the answer. Confident, witty and smug Quinn usually felt nothing special towards her girlfriends but _this_ Quinn wasn't so sure when the girl being addressed is Rachel Berry.

How does she feel about Rachel? Really?

"I'm happy when I'm with her," Quinn honestly said.

Honestly, it was an honest answer.

Leroy nodded and smiled, "What do you like most about her? Don't you get annoyed when she talks a lot?"

She asked herself the same question.

"No. Actually, I like that about her. She doesn't have a façade. I mean, I like it when people don't have masks. It makes me feel I could trust them," Quinn said as she smiled.

Again, honestly, it was an honest answer.

Leroy just nodded again as he turned to Quinn and smiled. "Quinn, she likes you a lot. She might be in love with you and if not right now, we're certain it could get there. We know you don't have the best track record about dating –"

"Wait. You know?"

_They know?_

"Rachel tells us everything."

"Why did you still let her date me?"

"Because as I have said, she likes you a lot. We trust Rachel's judgment a lot."

Once they finished putting the dishes in the dish washer (Rachel's dads were slightly obsessive compulsive), Leroy gave Quinn and quick hug and said, "She believes that you just need your match."

"My match?"

"Yeah, you know, the one that will show you how real relationships work."

"Oh, like a soulmate," Quinn chuckled. "Like, the one that will make you realize how it is to fully be in love like in movies," she added laughingly.

Leroy laughed as well, "Yes and the best part? She believes that she is your match."

Quinn's eyes grew wide in surprise. _Does Rachel really think she's got Quinn freaking Fabray falling in love with her? _That alone sounded odd. What sounded odd is that Quinn freaking Fabray isn't actually denying it.

Before Leroy headed to the living room, he turned to Quinn and said, "The worst part, though, is that we believe she's right."

He smiled mischievously before leaving Quinn in her thoughts.

Why is Quinn confused? A girl or a boy never confuses her. She doesn't get confused about her feelings. All the time, she was sure that she was just playing around with boys to make girls jealous and she was just flirting with girls to make boys envious of her. But right now?

Why is Quinn Fabray inside the Berry residence? It's because she didn't want Rachel to be upset. Oh, did we just say Quinn didn't want a girl to be upset? Does it mean a girl can now tell her what to do?

Is this really Quinn Fabray? Seriously? The dating gods must be mourning right now.

#####

No matter how boring it sounds, Berry's board game night wasn't so bad at all.

They spent the rest of the night playing different board games. Quinn couldn't believe the Berry's large collection of board games. And though she would never admit it to Santana and Mike, she was kinda proud of the new games she learned she was good at.

Rachel, of course, ruled the Scrabble. Sucks for her, that's the only game she was good at. Quinn ruled the trivia games especially the _Smarty Party. _Leroy and Hiram we're suckers for Monopoly but Quinn still ruled it and sorry for Rachel she got bankrupt first. Leroy and Quinn dueled for _I'm the Boss _and though Leroy won the game, Quinn still gave her a hard time. Rachel and Quinn battled for Hollywood Blockbuster (that weird movie game) and Quinn _secretly _flunk that last move on purpose so Rachel would win.

_Seriously, Quinn? Losing a board game to make a girl feel good? The dating gods must be wondering where the bet went already._

Their board game marathon was filled with laughter and excitement (imagine, excitement in a board game) and Quinn was certain she had a good time. There were moments that she was just so happy that she kissed Rachel's cheek for no reason at all. There were also moments that Quinn just held Rachel's hand just because she wanted to. And when she and Hiram were the only ones left playing Monopoly, she was sure she won because she felt incredible with Rachel's arm around her all the time. (Quinn seriously thought Rachel lost in purpose as an excuse to cling to her.)

If this isn't how you describe someone who's just up for a bet, Quinn is surely lost – big time.

What Quinn thought was a boring night turned out to be great. Once she was done saying her thank you's and goodbye's to Rachel's dads, Rachel walked her to her car.

"Thank you for coming, Quinn," Rachel said as she snaked her arms around Quinn's neck.

Quinn's hands instantly found Rachel's waist, "Thanks for having me. I had a great time. Your dads are great."

Rachel just smiled and Quinn just smiled. Seriously, they were just smiling!

Quinn's heart was beating fast and she doesn't know why.

"Perhaps you should go," Rachel said not making any move to let her go.

"Perhaps I should," Quinn said also not making a move to go.

"See you on Monday?" Rachel asked smilingly.

Quinn nodded, "See you on Monday. I'm gonna blow you away with my audition song for Glee."

If it was possible, Rachel smiled even more, "You were serious about the whole Glee thing?"

Quinn nodded.

"You really don't have to. Finn was just being selfish. Even though I would like you to join Glee club, I would never force you to do something you don't like."

Quinn smiled, "Look, Rach. I think I like to perform. It's one of the many things I learned about myself since I started dating you. Besides, it's a viable excuse to spend more time with you."

_Really, Quinn? Really?_

Rachel blushed as she smiled. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel good, do you?"

"I never denied it."

Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. She closed her eyes and just felt the pleasure of Rachel in her arms. She never felt this good hugging a girl before.

"Drive home safely, Quinn," Rachel as she pulled away.

Quinn shyly nodded. She didn't actually know what was in Rachel's gaze that made her feel so shy.

"By the way, baby. You should wear dresses more often."

For some weird reason, Quinn blushed.

"Oh, look, you're blushing!" Rachel teased as she stood on her tip toe and kissed Quinn's forehead.

Quinn cannot believe it. She freaking blushed in front of a girl!

_Who does that?_

"I'm leaving before you make me blush more," Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's cheek and walked towards the driver's side of her car.

"I like to make you blush," Rachel teased.

"It's embarrassing!"

"It's cute!"

"I'm leaving now. Stop it, Rachel Berry!"

"Goodbye, Quinn. Good night. Make sure to text me when you get home."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will!" Quinn said as she smiled and gave Rachel a flying kiss – which Rachel caught with her hands and held it close to her heart.

It was so adorable that Quinn blushed once more.

"You're blushing again!" Rachel mocked.

Shaking her head, Quinn drove off from the Berry residence with a smile on her face.

It's been five days of dating Rachel Berry and Quinn was sure that girl was doing miracles on her life.

Goodness!

Quinn likes her.

It's not anymore a maybe.

She's been driving for five minutes already but her smile hasn't left just yet.

Quinn "The Dating Goddess" Fabray likes Rachel Berry.

She's pretty sure about that.

##########

**So, what do you think?**

**I'm still finalizing the scene where Rachel would find out about the whole scheme so, yeah. We're gonna get to that soon!**

**Thank you all again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow. Just wow. I didn't know that there are people who are actually following this. So, forgive me for the long wait. I didn't really realize. But I'm back with a new chapter and THANK YOU so much for reviewing. Continue being the awesomest readers ever. Uhm, there could be some Finn-bashing in this fic. I didn't really realize I hate so much until I wrote this chapter. HAHAHA.**

**Please note that there's a Twitter scene in this chap. I can't get the at sign to work so, yeah. I hope you can still get it. Thanks.  
><strong>

**##########**

CHAPTER 6

**The Dating Goddess Is Now Just a Myth**

Quinn didn't know much about singing and dancing. In fact, she only knew most of the things she knows when she met Rachel. And although she was told that she was gifted with a nice, sweet voice, she didn't really care much. She kept her focus on her other gifts like her Lacrosse skills and her incredibly charming personality.

But then, that weekend had proved to be hard. After hours of rolling on the bed thinking for a perfect song for her Glee audition, she suddenly wished she had given her hidden talent a chance before. She could just easily sing another easy song, a common one. With the club's desperation for members, any song could be her ticket for entrance. But if there was one thing she learned from Rachel: _perform as if it's your last performance._

She wants that. But how? How the hell can she pull off a last-performance-of-life level of performance?

Of course, as much as she wanted to be part of the club, she wants to pride herself with a performance that would show Finn Hudson who the boss is. Yes, he could have all the duets with Rachel but she wanted to show Finn that even if they were singing together, the diva only wants to sing with her – the one member of the Glee club who nailed it at her auditions.

Back to the audition, she still didn't have a damned piece.

Damn Quinn and her obsession for doing all things swift and smooth. Damn Quinn and her obsession for connecting everything to seducing people. The way she smiles, the way she walks, the way she speaks – everything is patterned to that art of charming seduction that Quinn has perfected all over the years. With her years of experience, Quinn could easily pull this one easily but unfortunately, her years of experience didn't include singing or dancing.

Aside from pulling off a last-performance-of-life level of performance and proving she can also sing, she also wanted to impress Rachel.

And Quinn only knew one way to impress people and again, she didn't want Rachel Berry to be an exception.

_Sexy._

With a brand new wave of ideas, Quinn punched a text.

**911. Come over.**

She sent the text to Mike.

But then, she realized that Mike can dance but he can't give good ideas about the art of seduction and there's only one person who can do that.

She sent the text to Santana.

But then, she realized that if she wanted it to be perfect, there needs to be a person who knew enough about music. Santana knew a little more than enough but Quinn didn't want to be limited to Amy Winehouse and Alanis Morrisette.

So, she sent the text to Puck.

After sending the texts, Quinn smiled to herself.

_What has become of me?_

#####

In a few hours time, Puck, Mike, Santana and of course Brittany sat inside Quinn's massive bedroom.

Mike was on the floor playing with the rubber duckie that Brittany bought, as Santana lounged on the bed with Brittany who was telling Mike that the rubber duckie can do different sounds. Puck sat on the chair in front of Quinn's vanity as Quinn just paced.

Seriously, she was just pacing anxiously back and forth in the rather small space to actually pace in.

"Why not sing a love song?" Puck asked.

"Puckerman, she wants to seduce her," Santana answered for the pacing Quinn.

"Seriously, Q. You have to stop pacing. I'm kinda dizzy."

Quinn stopped and looked at Brittany who was looking... somewhat dizzy.

"Sorry B. I'm so nervous."

Puck grinned, "I wonder what kind of spell Rachel Berry casted on you. You're so whipped."

"I'm not. I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You mean more than you already have?" Santana said as she smirked and exchange knowing looks with Puck.

"Back to the song," Quinn said as she sat by the bed.

"Fuck Me Pumps or In My Bed. Nobody does it better than my girl Amy," Santana suggested.

Mike laughed, "San, Quinn doesn't want to get laid."

Santana raised her eyebrows playfully, "Doesn't she?"

"Santana!" Quinn said as she hurled a pillow toward the Latina.

"I Kissed a Girl, Katy Perry," Puck said as he played the intro of Katy Perry's claim to fame.

"Unless you want Rachel to over think about the meaning of the song, we wouldn't choose that even if it's a good song," Santana said.

"Rachel is a fan of meanings," Brittany said out of nowhere. Four pairs of eyes looked at her in confusion. "If you want to sing something to her, you have to mean it."

"She's right," Quinn couldn't believe it but Brittany freaking Pierce is right.

"So, you have to sing a love song," Puck said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"But it has to be sexy," Santana said.

"Not in the way that says Quinn wants to have sex," Mike interjected.

"Describe her to me," Brittany said as she tossed the rubber duckie in the air and then caught it; the rubber duckie made that noise, again.

"She's uhmmmm," Quinn hesitated knowing that her friends would just laugh at her.

Mike smirked, "Don't worry, Quinn. We won't judge you."

"At least we'd try not to," Santana said mischievously.

"Too good to be true," Quinn said avoiding eye contact with everybody else.

To her surprise, she didn't hear them laugh at her cheesiness. So, she looked back at them only to see Puck and Santana smiling at each other as if an idea just crossed their minds.

"I think we have a song then," Brittany said as she smiled.

"And we think we just have the perfect arrangement for ya," Puck said as he smiled as well.

#####

The weekend had been crazy.

Quinn had spent the weekend preparing for her number as Santana, Puck, Mike and most especially Brittany helped her with everything else.

Mike and Brittany were pretty patient teaching her the whole choreography and for a person who never really dances on a regular basis, Mike and Brittany could agree that she was a fast-learner.

No matter how Rachel insisted to come over, Quinn told her not to. She wanted to surprise Rachel. And to say frankly, every time she vocalizes this, her friends eventually got accustomed to her making an effort for a girl. Sometimes, they'd still wonder what happened to player Quinn but they had so much fun teasing her that they forgot about it. Santana was the happiest though, she and Mike briefly talked and the guy couldn't deny that Santana won their bet. Mike's gonna be her slave for a week not to mention the other deals that came with it.

Then, came Monday.

School had gone by so easily and Quinn wondered if the clock has ticked faster. The morning was usual: meeting Rachel, being greeted but not greeting back, walking Rachel to class, going to class, and then meeting Rachel for lunch. Most of the days, it had gone slowly but Monday was surprisingly fast paced.

Suddenly, it was time for Glee.

#####

The Glee clubbers gathered inside the room a little too early for the club meeting.

They were so excited about Quinn's audition that they had been talking about it since Brittany tweeted last night.

brittanyspierce - Xcitd 4 quinnfabray's Glee audition 2morow! Yay!

It also didn't help that Puck Tweeted almost the same thing.

puckzilla - Kickin ass with quinnfabray 2morrow. McKinley's gonna drool.

But it was nothing compared to Santana's Tweet.

santanalopez - sorry grls and boys quinnfabray is hot for rachelbberry go gather round the choir room 2morow and kill the dwarf

Considering Santana's huge number of followers (almost the entire McKinley, if not the entire McKinley), everyone had been buzzing about the performance. Well, Quinn's been followed by a lot of people too (the entire McKinley, as in and more than that) and the tags didn't help.

At four pm, a few boys and girls subtlety gathered outside the choir room hoping to see the performance.

It was crazy and it got the whole club excited.

When Mr. Schue arrived, he was also surprised but the show had to go on. Everyone was all settled inside except for Mike, Brittany and Quinn. Puck sat near the band as Santana sat on her usual seat on top of the platform.

When Mr. Schue signaled for the audition to start, Santana and Puck took their respective positions: Santana behind the microphones just beside the piano and Brad and Puck with his guitar together with the rest of the band.

Rachel's heart was pounding for some reason.

Then, the intro of a familiar song came barging in. Lauryn Hill's version of "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" echoed inside the room and Rachel held her breath.

The sound of the intro alone was sexy. It was so sexy that images came right into her mind.

_Help me._

A faint sound of squeals and wolf-whistles were heard from outside of the room before Mike and Brittany came in with Quinn behind them.

_Oh God._

Mike and Brittany wore identical white shirts and black jeans highlighted by suspenders and black derby hats.

_But Quinn._

_Hot._

Quinn was wearing a sleeveless white top tucked in a perfectly fitting black skinny jeans paired with black high-calf boots. She was also wearing suspenders similar to Mike and Brittany's. But what hitched Rachel's breath was that bow tie that was hot for all reasons.

Rachel adjusted on her seat to shoo the growing tension she felt inside her body. It was suddenly hot inside the choir room. She watched Quinn walk towards the center of the room. The blonde was also wearing a classy black derby hat that was angled perfectly to hide a part of her face.

_You're just too good to be true_

Quinn's sultry voice echoed and Rachel was sure she died. Quinn then tipped the hat up with her index finger revealing her eyes that instantly met Rachel's.

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

The blonde then moved towards the silver retro microphone in the middle and acted as if she was dancing with it, but her eyes never left Rachel.

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

Puck and Santana backed up the vocals while Mike and Brittany danced tango-ish along with Quinn's smooth and sexy moves.

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

While Quinn performed, she felt thrilled and alive. For a moment, she looked at Finn who seemed pissed at all the attention that Quinn was getting but when she looked at Rachel, Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach.

Rachel was watching her and her eyes were shining – for lack of better word.

As the musical break approached, Quinn joined Mike and Brittany for the dance and the three of them nailed it. While she was dancing, Quinn could hear faint squeals from the girls outside the choir room while the boys wolf-whistled to express their admiration.

But Rachel just sat there, hands clasped together in front of her chest. She was beaming and her eyes were driving Quinn crazy.

_I need you, baby and if it's quite alright_

_I need you, baby to warm my lonely nights_

_I love you, baby_

_Trust in me when I say okay_

_Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you,_

_Oh baby let me love you_

As they finished the number, the choir room burst in applause and people outside who were watching cheered as well. She bowed dramatically and shrugged as she looked at Mr. Schue who was also stunned by her performance.

She was still catching her breath when Mr. Schue spoke, "Wow, Quinn. That was good."

Quinn shrugged as she wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand, "So? Did I make it?"

"Come on, Mr. Schue. Who could say no to that?" Mercedes said from the back of the room. Quinn turned to her and smiled.

Mr. Schue smilingly shook his head as he spread his arms to his sides, "Welcome to Glee club!"

Everyone in the room cheered except for Finn, of course; as Rachel excitedly launched herself to Quinn and kissed her immediately. Quinn was taken aback with the sudden gesture but eventually kissed her back.

"When did Rachel get this lucky?" Kurt said as he watched the couple.

As Quinn and Rachel moved apart from kissing each other, Rachel turned to the rest of group and smiled. She was on her deepest shade of red and so was Quinn.

"Oh, God. You two are so adorable, it kills me," Mercedes as she smiled at Rachel and Quinn.

Puck, Mike, Brittany and Santana all exchanged high fives before returning to their seats as Rachel and Quinn sat next to other with their hands linked.

"You can go now!" Santana yelled to the people outside the choir room. And in an instant, all the people started to leave. Boys were obviously star struck with the performance while the other girls whispered to their pals while looking quizzically at Rachel who was beaming proudly.

As Mr. Schue began with his lesson, Quinn leaned in and whispered something to Rachel, "Those girls are gonna say something to you, you know."

Rachel turned to Quinn and kissed her nose, "I don't care. You're hot and it's totally understandable if they get jealous."

Quinn just smiled and turned to listen to Mr. Schue's lesson. After a few minutes, Rachel turned to her and whispered, "That was a nice performance, Quinn."

She just shrugged and kissed the back of Rachel's hand, "Anything for you."

Quinn wasn't sure but she knows that something in her life has changed on that day. She never did these things for anyone and though she would never admit, she loved doing these things for Rachel. Just holding the diva's hands right there made it all worth it.

_Is this how it feels when everything feels right?_

Quinn wasn't familiar with this feeling but she felt good.

For once in her life, _it felt right._

#####

After Glee meeting, Quinn went and rushed to the Lacrosse team practice and told the coach that she was interested to try-out.

Given her MVP records the previous year, the coach told her she didn't need to try-out anymore because there was always a spot for her in the team.

Her previous teammates were happy she was back because they all knew she was their best player and their safe ticket to Nationals. Quinn didn't really need to join the team again but Rachel was right, she needed to do something that would help her future.

Upon thinking that though, she was not sure which between Glee and Lacrosse was gonna help her future.

After she approached the coach, being welcomed back to the team and being re-appointed as the team captain, Quinn smilingly approached the Cheerios who were getting warmed up for late practice.

"How was it?" Santana asked as she continued her stretching.

Quinn smiled in a smug kind of way as she said, "You're looking at the newly appointed team captain."

Brittany, who was just beside Santana doing her stretching, jumped for joy and hugged Quinn. "Wow, Quinn! That's great!"

Quinn hugged Brittany back and as the taller blonde broke the contact, she just smiled.

They were still in the middle of talking when Natalie approached them.

"Here she comes, Q," Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Q," Natalie greeted. Her voice was low and sultry. Quinn knew she was trying to be sexy to get her attention.

"Hey, Nat," Quinn greeted politely as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I saw your performance in Glee," Natalie said as she pulled Quinn closer to her and played with the loose bow tie that hung around Quinn's neck. "You were hot."

Quinn nervously looked at Brittany and Santana who both made faces as if they were going to throw up.

"Uh, yeah," Quinn said as she awkwardly stepped back to move away from the flirty Natalie.

"You wanna grab dinner tonight?" Natalie asked, again, moving closer to Quinn who was just standing stiffly.

"I have plans with Rachel. I can't," Quinn said as she, again, stepped back to stay apart from Natalie.

Natalie ran up a finger along Quinn's arm as she smiled, "Look. Give her up already. It's too much for charity now."

Quinn swatted Natalie's hand as gently as she could. She was already growing impatient but she had to control her emotions. She respected girls and she didn't want to be rude to them. "We're kind of good and even if I'm not with Rachel right now, I won't go out with you, again."

"Come on, Quinn," Natalie continued playing with Quinn's tie. "We all know this is just for show."

"Nat, I should go. Rachel's waiting for me," Quinn said as she turned to Santana and Brittany and gave them a small wave.

The two smiled and waved back at her.

"Bye, Nat," Quinn said as she managed a small smile and quickly turned to run back inside the school to meet Rachel.

#####

Walking back inside the school building, Quinn spotted Rachel immediately. She was leaned back against the lockers with her eyes focused on her shoes as her hands fiddled with the sides of her dress.

Quinn knew something was wrong.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Quinn asked as she kissed Rachel on the cheeks.

Rachel smiled sadly as she turned to Quinn, "I saw you back there with Natalie. You looked good together."

Quinn laughed.

"I'm serious, Quinn."

"Come on, Rachel. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Well, I am."

"Rach."

"Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt have told me many times that you're too good to be true for me."

"I wasn't doing anything with her, Rach!" Quinn half-yelled as she looked Rachel in the eyes. "God! I hate her."

"It's not just Natalie. I mean –" Rachel said as she leaned back on the lockers and looked away. "I have always dreamt of being a power couple with you –"

"We are the power couple here, baby."

"I know but after you performed in Glee and after I saw how many people adores you and wants to be with you it makes me feel small and…"

"Rach," Quinn interrupted as she took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Quinn, a lot people like you and I'm not sure how I am better than them aside from my talent."

"That's about it, Rachel. You sing like the goddess of singing and we somehow fit, you know."

"But other girls and boys could offer so many things and I can only give you nagging, and singing and pushing."

"I like that."

"But for how long?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

For some reason, asking that question had made Quinn's heart beat faster than usual.

"Just tell me that you won't break up with me."

For a moment, Quinn looked away. She didn't want to say it because hell, she's Quinn fucking Fabray and she breaks up with people whenever she feels like it but this is Rachel. Frankly, these past few days, she hadn't been thinking about leaving the girl.

"I'm not gonna break up with you."

Rachel looked at her and smiled, "I promise I won't break up with you, too."

Quinn smiled and really, she felt good at that. She then leaned forward and gently kissed Rachel's lips. For the second time that day, she felt her life shift to a completely different direction.

"When are you trying out for the Lacrosse team?" Rachel asked as she opened her locker and took her books out.

"No need to try out," Quinn answered as she carried Rachel's book for her.

"Seriously, baby."

"I'm serious. Your girlfriend is a former Nationals MVP. Do you seriously think I should still try out," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel smiled as they started to walk out of the building, hands intertwined, "So, you got in?"

"I just got re-appointed as captain," Quinn said letting out a smug.

Rachel squealed as she jumped on Quinn's back as Quinn practically caught her and carried her on a piggyback. The brunette then kissed Quinn's cheek, "I'm so proud of you, baby. Me and my dads will be on your first game!"

Still carrying Rachel on her back, Quinn turned her head to kiss Rachel's cheek and said, "I would love that."

"My dad is fan of sports and yeah, I'm gonna convert my entire family into a Lacrosse-loving family unit," Rachel said laughingly.

"Oh, well, I will not fail to impress them," Quinn said.

"You better impress them. Berry's are very high-maintenance and –"

"I defy standards. I'm gonna make them love me that your dads would want me to sign autographs for them."

"We'll see," Rachel challenged as she kissed Quinn's cheek again.

"You'll see," Quinn said as she returned the kiss.

#####

It's an understatement to say that Finn is pissed as hell.

He's royalty in McKinley but lately, Quinn made him feel like he is some sort of a loser chess club member. It also didn't help that Puck, his supposedly best friend, seems to be on Quinn and Santana's side.

His reputation is suffering but that's not just it.

Quinn also took Rachel away from him. He likes Rachel. Aside from their obvious stage chemistry, the girl is sweet and thoughtful. Probably, she's the only girl in Finn's life that accepted him despite his barely-there brain.

He doesn't understand why Quinn would like to date Rachel. Nobody, aside from him, ever really liked Rachel. He can't help but think Quinn was just taking her revenge on him.

They got together in freshman year because well, Quinn was the rookie that brought home the National Lacrosse title. She alone was hotter than any Cheerio that time and she fit well for his status.

But she dumped Quinn the next year for Natalie. Quinn then dated Santana but when they broke up, Quinn went for Natalie. The second Cheerio captain dumped Finn for Quinn and alas, Quinn's plan on taking Finn Hudson down was successful. Then, Quinn dumped Natalie and the rest of Quinn's dating life is history.

None of Quinn's next girlfriends were ever connected to Finn but the quarterback hated it because he was suddenly second choice. Somehow, almost all the girls wanted to date Quinn; and the boys, too.

But now that Quinn already has Rachel around her fingers, Finn decided he isn't gonna watch and wait until Rachel's heart breaks for Quinn. Finn thinks Quinn doesn't even deserve it.

After taking a quick shower, Finn made his way out and is ready go home. He walked toward his car but saw Natalie leaning on the hood of his truck with her minion, Sugar.

"Hello, Finn," she greeted.

Finn just smiled his dopey smile. Natalie is hot. She's like Megan Fox; oozing sex appeal and all.

"I'm gonna break it to you fast and straight," Natalie said sharply as Sugar nodded furiously. Finn found it funny and he might have laughed if the situation permitted him to because really, nodding was totally unnecessary. "I want Quinn back," she finished.

Finn looked at Natalie, of course, in total confusion, "What does that have to do with me?"

"You want the dwarf back, too."

"Don't call her that."

"Okay, okay. But I'm right, am I? You want her back."

Finn nodded.

"Good, then it's a deal."

"What's the deal?"

Natalie rolled her eyes in a Santana Lopez fashion, "We'll be a team. I'll figure out a plan because I'm really not expecting a lot from you. You'll take a role from the plan and if it works, you get the dw- Rachel back and I get Quinn back."

"Look, Natalie. I like Rachel but I don't want to engage in any war or something. Not against Puck and Santana."

"Look, cheerleading and football SHOULD define the standards not the Lacrosse team or the Glee club. We can use our social statuses to oust Quinn. When Quinn and Rachel hit rock bottom, they'd split and they'll come running back to us."

"Rachel doesn't care about her reputation. So, doesn't Quinn."

"I don't appreciate your insights, Hudson. We'll take 'em down. I'm gonna make sure of that."

"How about Puck and Santana?"

"We'll start with 'em."

Finn raised his eyebrow as he contemplated. He didn't really understood what Natalie's plan was but he nodded anyway. If he's gonna get Rachel back, he badly needed help.

"So, it's a deal?"

"Deal."

Natalie smiled a smile that can only be described as evil as Sugar tried to mirror it but failed miserably.

Finn sighed audibly.

_It's gonna be one hell of a fight._

#####

"So, I was thinking of starting a new club called The Perfect Posture Club," Rachel blurted and Quinn had to stop herself from laughing. She was driving Rachel's car, as usual, and they were on their way to the Berry's.

"What would be the social significance of that club?"

"Quinn! Girls need to have the perfect posture at all times! It is very important that we keep the proper stance when we are sitting, walking, standing, eating and in my case, singing."

"You have the proper posture when singing?"

"Of course. The diaphragm needs proper amount of air and it somehow matters how you stand when you sit or walk when you're singing. I am telling you that I spent my whole childhood just learning the proper stance. I watched videos of Barbra over and over again."

Quinn just smiled.

There's just... too many words.

"Or... I could just start the Proper Etiquette club, that's a broader scope of the related matters."

Quinn finally pulled over in front of the Berry residence. She hopped off the car and opened the door for Rachel as she held out her hand to guide Rachel down.

"You're like my prince, Quinn," Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand and hopped off the car.

"You're my princess, then," Quinn said as she flushed her heartthrob smile.

"Oh, no. I have a better idea. You're the frog."

Quinn just crooked her eyebrows in confusion as she walked Rachel to the door, "I can't believe you just compared me to an amphibian."

Rachel chuckled, "No! You don't get it. If I kiss you, you'll turn into a handsome prince."

"I was an amphibian in my past life?"

Rachel playfully smacked Quinn's arm, "I don't get your humor sometimes."

"But you love it."

Rachel just smiled as she kissed Quinn gently on the lips, "See you tomorrow, froggie."

Quinn laughingly shook her head, "Yeah, see you."

"Do you have Lacrosse practice tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded, "Same time as the Cheerios."

Rachel glared at Quinn.

"What? Maybe, I could undercover as a frog and I could watch as their skirts go high up and - "

Rachel smacked in the arm. "Ow!"

"Quinn!"

"I was kidding!" Quinn said laughingly.

Rachel just smiled. She then leaned closer to Quinn and played with her bow tie, "Will you join the Perfect Posture Club?"

"Anything for you, baby."

_Really, Quinn? Anything for Rachel Berry?_

Rachel pecked Quinn on the lips as she beamed. "Go home now before I ask you to stay the night."

Quinn's eyes grew comically wide.

She didn't mean to be...

But the images.

"Quinn Fabray, what did you just think about?"

Quinn shook her head, "Nothing."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Rach. God!"

"Did you just think I'm inviting you to have - "

"God, Rach! No!"

Rachel laughed, "I was messing with you. You called God two times!"

"Very funny, baby."

"Bye now," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn again.

_Really, she'd been getting a lot of kisses._

"Get inside now," Quinn said as she kissed her on the cheek. Rachel just nodded as she hugged Quinn quickly before turning to the door.

"Text me when you get home," Rachel said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Rachel smiled as she opened the door and got inside.

Quinn just smiled and as Rachel disappeared, she turned on her heels and started walking home. She never really liked walking home but she liked it when it was part of her and Rachel's routine.

She put her hands in her pocket as she smiled, again, for the umpteenth time that day.

The dating Gods of McKinley must be mourning right now. The empire is starting to shake.

Is Quinn "The Dating Goddess" Fabray is slowly falling onto a death trap that is Rachel Berry?

_God, no!_

This what her mind screamed but her heart somehow didn't agree.

Who would've thought?

**##########**

**So, what do you think?**

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you, y'all are really amazing with those reviews. Here's a new chapter and I hope you still like it even if it took this long.**

**##########**

CHAPTER 7

**Change Me**

The news about her re-instatement as Captain of the winningest high school Lacrosse team in Ohio quickly spread around McKinley. Apparently, Jackie (their Goalie) Tweeted about it last night and the next thing Quinn knew, the adoring stares and the dreamy looks were back.

Not that they were ever gone.

It's just that Quinn knew the difference between the look that was just plainly because she's hot and the look that was caused by her status. Desperation was suddenly in those eyes that followed her as she walked down the hallway. She loved it. She kinda missed this.

She remembered the first time the entire school noticed her. It was way back in freshman year when she came home with the National High School Athletics Association (NHSAA) Most Valuable Player Award and Rookie of the Year award for Women's Lacrosse. The McKinley High Swaggers brought the National title home that year after a decade of drought and everyone knew her significance since then.

The Swaggers went home from Delaware defeating the Cape Henlopen Vikings via 13-6. The Vikings ruled the NHSAA Women's Lacrosse for five straight years. Nine of McKinley's goals were of Quinn's.

It changed the way the food chain functioned. Suddenly, the Swaggers were already in the same line with the Cheerios and the Titans.

Quinn never understood why Titans were in that level, though. They haven't won a single game in years and that included even the exhibition games. They were that bad. The Cheerios, despite their ridiculous cereal-sounding team name, deserved to be on the top spot. They have won the National Cheerleading Competition for four straight years, two of which came under Santana's reign.

Unfortunately, when Quinn parted with the Swaggers last year, the farthest they made in the NHSAA Women's Lacrosse was in the Final Four Round. It lessened the hype for the Swaggers but they didn't fall either. The Chess Team was still the lowest, followed by, well, the Glee Club.

She flashed her smile like she used to do and she could swear some girls died when she winked at them. Clad in her red McKinley High hoodie and a simple pair of jeans, she walked down the halls of McKinley like a boss.

"Hey, Quinn," someone from the Cheerios greeted her.

_What was her name again?_

"Hey," she greeted plainly and the other girl didn't expect Quinn greeting her back. She died inside.

A guy from the football team came up to him and smiled, "Hey Q, I heard you're back in the Swaggers."

"True, now get out of the way," she said smilingly.

The guy should have been offended but the fact that Quinn actually acknowledged him was already enough to brag about for the entire day.

She reached her locker and started taking out the books she'll need for the second and third period. She could still feel the attention on her but she's used to it and she loved it.

"Hey, Quinn. Looking good," Quinn knew that voice. _Natalie._

She closed her locker and smiled at Natalie. She was wearing her Cheerios outfit and man, that skirt never seemed that short before. She was sure that Natalie was trying to seduce her again and with that skirt, it might actually work.

"You, too, Nat. Wow," she said as she smiled.

Natalie blushed for some reason as she shrugged her shoulders, "I figured I could show some more skin."

Quinn chuckled, "I wonder where the hell is the rest of that skirt."

Natalie laughed as she playfully poked Quinn's arm, "You still have it in you."

Quinn just smiled. Frankly, she was walking on cloud nine. She really loved the attention she's getting, especially when girls actually try to be noticed. She never got the hang of it but man, she can never complain about how crazy the girls of McKinley were for her.

Natalie leaned on the lockers as Quinn faced her resting her hand against the lockers just beside Natalie's head as her free hand softly played with a little of Natalie's hair.

_Definitely flirting._

She should be avoiding Natalie, she has a girlfriend but she can't help it. Aside from Santana, Natalie's the hottest girl in school and sometimes, she just can't help but fall into the trap. This is the reason why she never settled for anything serious with anyone. She's easily tempted and she could not keep her hands to herself.

For a moment there, she forgot she actually had a girlfriend. No one could blame her though, even she had a girlfriend before, she still flirted with people non-stop.

She talked to Natalie in such close proximity that she could actually kiss her. People around them were murmuring. Some were taking photos, wanting to take a proof that Quinn had actually dumped the Glee girl.

Quinn was acting like a hot bachelor while the Glee girl was just standing at the other side of the hallway watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Oh man, same old Quinn," Puck said as he approached Rachel.

Rachel didn't answer. It hurt her to some degree but she could not complain. Everyone she knew warned her about this. Quinn will never change, even for Rachel Berry.

"You can stop staring now, Rach. It'd hurt much less," Puck said nervously and totally clueless about how Rachel was taking this. Sometimes, he was thankful about how Rachel was so vocal about her thoughts because he didn't need to be bothered about it; but right now, Rachel was silent. And it scared him.

Rachel just sighed but kept on watching Quinn.

She saw Quinn share a laugh with Natalie. They were still in that compromising position. Rachel's eyes grew wide when she saw Quinn slap the butt of a Cheerio that just passed by.

_Her nerves!_

The girl should have been offended but no, the girl wasn't offended at all. She didn't even frown. She giggled. She freaking giggled when Quinn slapped her butt!

"That was hot," Puck said.

"Noah."

"I'm sorry. Come on, Rachel. Let's grab some ice cream."

"Do you know a place with vegan ones?"

"Yeah but it's downtown. You want to skip class?"

Rachel sighed. She took one look at Quinn before nodding, "Yeah. She wants war. I'll give her war. Come on."

#####

It was time for the Swaggers' afternoon training.

Quinn was starting to warm up for their drills but her mind was wandering off elsewhere.

She hasn't seen Rachel today; not on first period, not on second period, not even in lunch. She wouldn't pickup or return her calls.

Quinn wasn't used to Rachel ignoring her because well, no one ever really ignores her.

Before their drills started, Quinn took her phone out and sent a text to Santana.

_**Text me if you've seen her.**_

Then, she punched a text to Rachel which, for some reason, made her heart beat faster.

_**Is there something wrong? Talk to me. - Qute**_

She tried using her mushy nickname hoping it would make Rachel reply but unfortunately, it didn't.

She went to drills hoping she would see Rachel at Glee later. The diva never missed Glee. She's the "Glee Girl" after all.

#####

The time for Glee came and Quinn could swear she had never been excited seeing someone than she was at that time.

She could finally see Rachel.

Honestly, this thought scared her.

She reached the choir room and to her surprise, Rachel wasn't there. Everyone was already seated except for Puck and Rachel and this is the part she actually started to worry.

She silently took her seat next to Rachel's usual as Mr. Schue started with his ramblings.

"Has anyone seen Rachel today?" Mr. Schue asked.

Everyone exchanged looks of confusion until they all ended up looking at Quinn.

Quinn shrugged, "I haven't seen her."

"That's weird," Artie said.

Then, just like that Rachel and Puck came in laughing hysterically at something no one has a clue about.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue nodded, "We were just looking for you."

Quinn looked at Rachel and waited for her sit next to her but the diva didn't. She took one of the seats on top of the risers and Puck sat next to him.

Something swirled inside her stomach and she never felt this before.

_Is she... jealous?_

She didn't know but the feeling of seeing Rachel having fun with someone else actually hurt.

"Where have you been, Rachel?" Kurt asked. "I didn't see you in class today, not in any of our classes, actually."

Rachel just smiled, "I skipped school today."

This made Quinn raise an eyebrow.

"Puck took me downtown. I had so much fun."

Quinn just looked at Rachel and again, that feeling was back. She sighed heavily. She wasn't sure about how to deal with this.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

#####

After Glee, Rachel went straight to her locker to stuff the rest of her things hoping she'd escape Quinn's pending confrontation.

She saw the way Quinn was looking at her and it broke her apart. She knew Quinn was worrying about her for the entire day but she couldn't talk to her because she's mad. Not at Quinn but herself.

"Rachel?"

Rachel knew that voice – only she never heard it in that low and defeated tone.

She closed her locker to face Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn."

Silence.

None of them knew where to proceed from there.

"We -" Quinn sighed. Rachel was giving her the cold shoulder and she didn't know why.

_She didn't know why but it hurt._

"We haven't spent time together today," she said.

"I'm sorry, Quinn but I have been busy today. We'll catch up tomorrow or some other day," Rachel said trying to avoid Quinn's curious stare. She didn't know if the sad look of Quinn's face was one of the blonde's many ways of getting people. But she swore to herself she'll never fall for it.

"Rach, are we okay?"

Rachel had to close her eyes. She wouldn't fall for it. No. "Yes, we're okay. Why wouldn't we be?"

"You didn't return my calls today and you also didn't tell me you're actually skipping class. I'm... I'm just not used to that."

"The decision to skip class was sudden. I'm sorry for my lack of effort to tell you about it."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said without even knowing why she's saying sorry.

Rachel turned to Quinn and looked at her. Really, if Quinn was just acting to be this smitten and sorry puppy, she was pulling it off majorly. "For what?"

"I don't know. I know you're avoiding me. I must have done something wrong but I don't know what but still I'm sorry."

"How could you be sorry about something you don't even know what?"

"I don't know. I just didn't mean to hurt you or something."

"You're acting so much like Finn right now," Rachel said. She didn't mean to make it sound so bitter but it came out like that.

Quinn just looked at her.

"I have to go home now."

"I'll drive you."

"No. I want to go home by myself."

"But..."

"Quinn, please. I need space."

"Space?" Quinn walked backwards giving a space between her and Rachel. "There you have it. Space."

Rachel chuckled bitterly, "Very funny."

"Tell me what's going on, Rachel!" now, she's yelling.

"What's wrong? Have you forgotten how flirty and cool you were this morning, huh? And you're wondering why I didn't tell you about skipping class?"

"I -"

The realization hit her.

"Puck and I didn't spend a fun time downtown, Quinn. I was crying the whole day because it hurt so much seeing you that way with other people."

Quinn just looked at Rachel who looked like she was about to cry.

"I always believed that they were wrong about you but I'm starting to believe them."

Quinn just bit her lower lip because hearing that from Rachel actually sucked.

"I don't know what's wrong with you and you're obsession for girlfriends but if you don't know, I hate the feeling of being cheated on. I hate the feeling of having to share you with everyone else and if you're not used to that, think about it because I couldn't do this with you if you're not going to help me."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Oh, I'm not mad at you," Rachel said as her tears fell. "I'm mad at myself for actually believing you'd change."

Rachel was gone in an instant and Quinn was left shocked.

She didn't know how to react because she'd never been here before, in this kind of situation.

"You really pushed the buttons this morning, Q," Puck said as he appeared from the corner. He had been there all the while because Rachel told him to watch out for her so she won't break in front of Quinn. He just decided not to meddle when couple started talking.

Quinn sighed as she gently bumped her head on the lockers, "Damn it."

"She likes you a lot that's why she's acting that way."

"I kind of... like her, too. I just didn't know she was watching."

Puck chuckled as he held Quinn away from the lockers to keep her from hurting herself. "You shouldn't have done that in the first place. If you want to flirt with everybody else go ahead, just don't do it while you're in a relationship with Rachel. That's not cool."

Quinn shrugged, "It comes out naturally."

"She actually cares about you. She likes you not for your popularity or your royal hotness. She's kinda nuts," Puck said smilingly. His phone beeped and he checked it only to see a message from Rachel.

"See?" he said as he showed Rachel's message to Quinn.

_**Make sure she's home safe. She didn't bring her car.**_

Quinn smiled.

If she'd be honest, Rachel's done a great job taking care of her for the short time they'd been together. She's so far the best girlfriend she had and she's not gonna lie about that.

"I was such a jerk."

"Totally. You have a good thing with Rachel, Quinn. Don't waste it."

Quinn sighed as she nodded, "Yeah. I better get going."

She said as she started running out of the school.

"Where are you going? I need to make sure you're home safe!" Puck yelled.

"At Rachel's."

"What happened to space?"

"What happened to not wasting the good thing?"

Puck just smiled.

Looks like Quinn Fabray was growing a heart.

#####

"Rachel!" she called from outside the Berry residence."Talk to me, please."

Quinn had been lightly throwing small stones at the window of Rachel's bedroom. She didn't know but she just needed to talk to her.

To say honestly, the thought of losing Rachel scared her.

It is the first time she actually felt scared of losing someone. It was supposed to be easy. Her relationship with Rachel was just because of a bet, it was supposed to be staged and scripted. She's supposed to hate every second of it because Santana said that Rachel was the most annoying girl in all of Ohio, probably the world but Quinn didn't hate it. If anything, she liked it.

She liked Rachel.

Quinn wasn't good with words but at least for once, she'll try to be.

"Go home, Quinn!" Rachel yelled from inside the house. Her dads were at the living room silently listening to Quinn's pleading.

"Rachel, just talk to her," Leroy said a little worried about Quinn because the sun had long set and the night was getting colder.

"I won't," Rachel said stubbornly.

Leroy and Hiram just exchanged looks.

"Rachel, I am not going home until you talked to me! I mean it," they heard Quinn say.

"Do you think she means it?" Hiram teased.

"She doesn't. She'll go home eventually," Rachel said as she kissed her dads and made her way to her room. Just as when she was about to sleep, she heard an engine set off from the front of their house. She knew it was Quinn giving up and not actually meaning what she just said earlier.

It hurt a little to know that Quinn gave up on trying to talk to her but this day had been bad enough that she just wanted to sleep through it and wait for a better tomorrow.

#####

In the middle of the night, Rachel woke up in sudden need for water. It was weird for her because her sleep never gets interrupted that much.

She checked her clock on top of her nightstand and realized that it was only four am.

She made her way downstairs and noticed that the TV in the living room was still on. She checked and saw Leroy watching a vintage NBA game.

"Dad? Why aren't you asleep?"

"It's four am, Rachel."

"It's just four am," Rachel said in confusion. Her Dad always loved sleeping on time.

"My conscience could not get me to sleep with a teenage girl outside of my house, sitting on my lawn for six hours already."

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "Wha –"

Leroy just shrugged and motioned for Rachel to peek through the window.

Rachel did and indeed, Quinn was sitting on their lawn with her feet drawn close to her chest as she rested her head on top of her knee. She was still on her red McKinley hoodie and she could still see Quinn shivering into the cold.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"She never left. I told her to come in but she wouldn't. She said she doesn't deserve us treating her nicely. That kid is something."

Rachel sighed heavily as she ran upstairs and came back down with a blanket in her hands. She went straight outside of the house swinging the door open.

"Quinn! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

Rachel's voice – despite the music through her earphones – startled Quinn. She looked up and when she saw Rachel walking towards her, she quickly stood and removed the earphone off her ears.

"Rachel."

"Quinn, are you trying to kill yourself?" Rachel yelled as she draped the blanket around Quinn's shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wasn't going home until you talked to me."

"You actually meant it."

Quinn just blinked and nodded. She knew this is where the speech thing should start.

"Go home, Quinn."

"Rachel, just talk to me."

"What do you want Quinn? I said I wanted space."

"What is space supposed to mean, Rachel?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Look, Rach. I am sorry for talking to you at four in the morning. I know how much you hate having your beauty rest interrupted but I need to talk to you because I can't endure an entire night of not trying to apologize to you."

"You don't even know what you are apologizing for."

"I'm sorry for not knowing how real relationships work, Rach."

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to hold her tears. She had never seen Quinn this sincere and it melted her heart.

"I have never had a real relationship before and you know that. I never had a girl or a boy who wanted their parents to meet me. I never had a girl who made relationship calendars. I never had a girl who sang love songs while looking into my eyes and I am sorry because this is all new to me. I don't know how relationships work but believe me if I tell you that I have enjoyed every minute of my relationship with you."

Quinn didn't know where she's getting all the guts to say what she just said but she was sure that they weren't lies.

"Honestly, I could break up with you right now and get someone else in a snap of a finger but I won't do that because I like you."

_There. She said it._

"I like how you make me feel everyday. I like how you take care of me because no one ever made an effort before. I never liked anyone in my life, Rachel. You're the first girl in my life that I liked and forgive me for always messing things up because this is the first time I felt so much about somebody."

Rachel's tears fell.

"Oh God, please don't cry."

"Quinn..." Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Change me," Quinn said in a shaky voice. Her voice broke partly because it was freezing but mainly because she was feeling too much emotion.

Quinn went down on her knees as she took Rachel's hand. She looked up and met the diva's teary eyes, "I want you to change me, Rachel. Teach me how this relationship thing works because I don't want to lose you."

Despite her tears, Rachel smiled.

"You make me want to be a person, Rachel. Don't give up on me."

Rachel broke into sobs as she pulled Quinn up and hugged her for dear life.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn asked as she hugged Rachel back.

"I'm just so happy."

"Shouldn't you be smiling?"

"Stop acting like Finn."

"Isn't it charming?"

"Not on you."

Quinn just smiled as she squeezed Rachel tighter. She looked up and saw Leroy and Hiram in the doorway watching the exchange.

"Are we okay now?"

"We can say that."

Quinn pulled away and looked at Rachel, "I missed you."

Rachel just as smiled as she kissed Quinn gently, "I missed you, too."

"Are you going to take me with you the next time you're skipping class?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide because, hello, her fathers were just behind them listening.

"I am not skipping class ever again and don't you dare say that out loud again."

Quinn chuckled, "God, Rach. I was so worried about you."

"At least you know how to worry about your girlfriend. That's a start."

Quinn smiled sadly, "Yeah."

Rachel snaked her arms around Quinn's neck, "Hey, don't feel bad. I'll teach you how this works."

Quinn pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Let's get you inside now."

"I'm so sleepy."

They walked towards the door and Rachel saw her fathers with a playful smile on their faces, "Open door policy."

Rachel instantly looked at Quinn and laughed at how the girl was blushing.

"Oh my God, I wasn't planning on getting her laid tonight!"

"They're just teasing you."

"But not really."

"You can trust me on that. I could be a jerk but I respect Rachel in that aspect."

The Berry men smiled. If there's one thing they really admired about Quinn, it's her courtesy.

"Don't you ever do that again, Quinn. I appreciate the drama but staying out until four in the morning is not safe."

As she and Rachel ascended the stairs, Quinn teased, "Dad, Daddy, are you sure about the open door policy?"

Rachel smacked her on the head.

"Ow."

They shared a laugh and for a moment there, Quinn felt as if she could fly, like everything was okay; like everything was perfect. Does this how 'liking' someone felt like?

Because if this is it, Quinn was sure she loves every second of it.

**##########**

**Thoughts?**

**Do you think I should write longer chapters?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: THANK YO U ALL for your amazing reviews. And again, forgive me for this uber, uber late update. But still, here's another one. I hope y'all will like it.**

**##########**

CHAPTER 8

**I Think I'm…**

Quinn found herself waking up with Rachel in her arms that morning.

She only got less than two hours of sleep but man, it felt good waking up with someone's arms wrapped around you.

She looked at Rachel for a quiet few moments until she realized that she needed to go. She has early training and she needed to get there on time. She might appear as though she doesn't care but being Captain of the Swaggers is something she actually takes seriously.

She carefully tore herself off from Rachel who didn't seem to be interrupted and just left a 'See you at school – Q' note on Rachel's night stand.

She didn't know but for the first time in her life, she actually found something to look forward to in her day except for the Cheerios practice; and no, it's not just the Swaggers but its Rachel. The thought of seeing Rachel, hearing Rachel sing in Glee, kissing Rachel – everything about her, it made Quinn excited.

#####

After two grueling hours on the field and after a cold shower, Quinn found herself walking to Rachel's locker with a smile on her face.

It's almost time for Rachel's second period and she knew that the diva would be in her locker, taking out books and God-knows-what other things she brings to class.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said as the diva closed her locker to take a look at Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn. Good morning."

"Good morning, Rach."

Surprised, Rachel studied her.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You greeted me back," Rachel said as she smiled proudly.

"Don't I greet you good morning every day?"

Rachel shook her head and Quinn immediately face-palmed.

"Oh, God. I was a freaking asshole."

"Language."

"Sorry."

Rachel smiled and stepped closer to Quinn. She then kissed Quinn chastely and the blonde loved it. It's only then she realized that Rachel was actually a good kisser.

"Walk me to class?" Rachel asked.

"You really don't have to ask each and every time, Rach."

"Wow. Looks like someone researched about their duties."

"It's not just because it's my duty," Quinn said as she smiled warmly at Rachel. "I kinda like walking you to class."

Rachel beamed and Quinn felt like she just won a special award for making Rachel smile like that.

"That's nice of you."

"Rach, I want to give you something before I walk you to your next class."

"What is it?"

Quinn then started taking off her red and white letterman jacket and then handed it to Rachel.

Rachel took the letterman with wide eyes.

"It's the official Captain letterman of the Swaggers. I want you to have it."

Rachel just stood there in awe. She was really touched with the gesture and was just so happy that Quinn isn't wasting time in proving her that she's willing to change for the better. She smiled and Quinn just scratched the back of her head at lost for words to say.

Rachel held the letterman in front of her and looked at it. The overall was red and the sleeves were white with the hems in red. The right chest side has a huge 'M' embroidered on it and on the opposite side read: "Quinn Fabray", under her girlfriend's name was "Captain".

She turned the letterman around and saw the words 'The Swaggers' written boldly at the back.

She turned her attention back to Quinn as she smiled, "Thank you, Quinn."

"No problem, Rach. I want 'em all to know that you're mine."

"How about you? What are you wearing for big games and ceremonies?"

"I like my hoodies. I look hotter in them," Quinn said as she winked.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she slipped in the letterman. She spread her arms to her sides and the letterman looked big on her but she could certainly pull it off, "How do I look?"

Quinn checked her out for a second and beamed, "You look great." She then stepped closer to Rachel and put her arms around her waist.

Rachel then snaked her arms around Quinn's neck and then they kissed each other like it's their first time. It was slow and sweet and none of them would admit just yet but it made their head spin.

To Rachel, it was a dream come true but to Quinn, it was a brand new experience.

No girl has ever made her heart flutter the way Rachel does.

"Quinn," Rachel smiled onto the kiss.

"Hmmm?"

"You have to walk me to class now or I'll be late."

Quinn snapped back to reality, "Oh. I'm so sorry. Where is your stuff?"

"My locker."

Quinn then turned to Rachel's locker and took her books out. She carried them for her as she walked her girlfriend to class.

They walked to class with their fingers interlaced and Quinn liked the feeling of Rachel's hand in hers. She believed that they fit effortlessly; with Rachel, it was effortless but they clicked. She smiled because it felt good.

Watch out dating gods, looks like your best player has lost her title.

#####

That afternoon, Quinn, Santana and Mike skipped their classes because they were too lazy to attend.

They spent some bro time sitting on the bleachers by the football field.

"Where's Brit?" Mike asked.

"She can't miss class or she'll fail," Santana said. "Attendance is the only reason she keeps passing."

"I thought you share all your classes with her."

"She's taking up History, it's her second time. I can't be in that class anymore since I accidentally passed it. How's Tina?"

"She's fine. We're kinda taking things slow."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Things are always slow with you, Changster."

Mike laughed, "And things are always fast with you."

Santana chuckled knowing exactly that Mike was talking about her way with sex and well, other stuff. She noticed that Quinn had been silent just staring nowhere.

"What's the matter, Q?"

"I just feel guilty about skipping class."

Santana and Mike laughed so loud that Quinn's ears cringed.

"You're not serious, are you?" Santana said as she tried to control her laughter.

Mike, still laughing, looked at Quinn and observed her, "Santana, she's serious. You've got be kidding me!"

Santana and Mike laughed a little more after that teasing her about getting soft and mushy.

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled.

"Oh my God, Q! What happened to you?" Santana said as she tries to learn to breathe again. That was a good laugh.

"Ugh!" Quinn said as she threw her hands in the air. "It's Rachel. She doesn't want me skipping class."

Again, Mike and Santana laughed like… harder this time.

"I cannot believe it!" Mike said in between laughs.

"It's not funny," Quinn said as she glared at her friends.

"Q, it's funny to see you growing an actual halo," Santana teased.

Quinn sighed as she said, "I like her."

That's when Santana and Mike immediately stopped laughing. Santana's hand when straight to cover her mouth in surprise and Mike just looked at Quinn with his WTF face.

Quinn turned to her friends and begged, "Say something?"

"The fuck, Q?"

"The fuck what?"

"What the fuck took you so long admitting it?"

Quinn turned to them completely clueless.

"We've known since Day 1!" Mike said as he smiled.

"I win, Chang. I win!" Santana exclaimed.

"You were betting?"

Santana shrugged, "Who would've thought that you are gonna fall for the music box."

"She's not a box. Please, Santana, stop calling her names."

Santana laughed, "See?"

Quinn groaned in frustration.

"I'm happy for you, Q," Mike said as he smiled encouragingly.

"Someone finally decided to grow up," Santana teased.

"I don't know if I'm actually growing up. I just don't want to play those games on Rachel. She's an amazing person."

"I'm sorry but did you just use 'amazing' to describe Berry? I think, the world is ending, Mike."

Mike laughed, "I don't understand what's frustrating you. Rachel is nice. We like her. Santana won't admit but we like her for you."

"He's right… I will never admit," Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"How is it like… to like someone?"

Mike smiled as he scooted closer to Quinn and said, "They make you look forward to spending the day with them."

"They make you think like you can survive being alone with them for the whole day," Santana said trying not to sound so cheesy.

"I am trying to eliminate the sexual undertones of what you just said, San," Quinn said.

"Your heart beats fast," Mike said.

"Knees grow weak," Santana added. "And you like to kiss them all the time."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "How do you know all of this?" she asked.

"It's like that with Tina," Mike said.

"And Brits," Santana said softly.

Quinn smiled at her friends.

"Is that how it's like with Berry?" Santana asked.

Quinn pondered for a while and smiled at the thought of how Rachel has made her feel these past few days. She shyly ducked her head and nodded, "It is."

"Score one for Fabray!" Mike cheered.

"Who would've thought?" Santana teased.

"Stop teasing me!"

"It was a rhetorical question!" Santana said laughingly.

"I think I should tell her about the bet," Quinn said as her heart started beating nervously. She palmed her forehead and sighed heavily, "She's going to be mad."

Santana and Mike turned into best friend mode all of a sudden.

"It's better if you tell her now. If you really want to be honest to her, you have to tell her soon," Mike offered.

"She's gonna be mad but she'll appreciate your honesty and seriously, if it wasn't for the bet, she wouldn't stand a chance with you and she'll never be able to put a halo up there," Santana said.

"She's not gonna talk to me. Oh my God," Quinn said as she sighed again.

"Quinn, Rachel is a nice person. I'll never admit it to anyone else but I think that girl is bigger than what most of us give her credit for. She'll be mad but if you really want to do this honest girlfriend act, tell her about it and then, I'll tell her to move the fuck on."

"Or you can sing a song to her."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Again."

"If you have to," Mike said.

"Do you really wanna risk it?" Santana asked.

"She deserves to know," Quinn answered.

"Brace yourself, then," Mike said as put his arm around Quinn's. "I'm sure she'll forgive you after a week."

"A week? That's way too long!"

"Clingy much?" Santana teased.

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want her to feel like she's just worth 50 dollars."

"100 actually," Santana corrected.

"Santana!"

"What? Better get your facts straight, Fabray."

"She's worth more than that," Quinn said silently.

"Then, tell her that. What's important is your intention on being honest. We all know you don't do that so well. She'll appreciate the effort," Mike said.

Quinn just sighed as she leaned her head on Mike's shoulder. Santana just placed a hand on top of Quinn's to reassure her that things are going to be fine.

#####

Rachel was on her way to the auditorium to practice a song she's planning to perform in Glee when she saw Natalie approaching her with two of her minions – one she recognized was Sugar.

The brunette looked around to spot if there's someone that could actually help her in case Natalie goes monster on her but there was no one in there. It was time for most classes and she only had this time free because of the advance classes she took last year.

"Dwarf," Natalie called as she stopped in front of Rachel, looking down at her and making their height difference matter.

"Hello, Natalie and hello, Sugar and –"

"Look," Natalie cut her off and she was thankful for it because she didn't know what the other girl's name was. "I hate seeing you around with Quinn," Natalie said straight and flat.

Rachel looked at her and then stepped back just so she can take a better look at the taller girl. "I'm sorry if our relationship is bothering you. If you're still hung-up to Quinn, I can't –"

"You don't understand, do you?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand why you can't move over her. You're beautiful, Natalie. You don't actually stand a chance against Quinn or Santana but you are and boys – or girls – would love to date you. I can assure you that things are doing great between me and Quinn. I don't think there's anything that can break us up right now."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "For a girl as high-maintenance and grade-conscious as you, you're pretty stupid."

Rachel's eyes grew wide but decided to be the better person. She sighed in frustration, "Say anything you want. It still doesn't change the fact that Quinn and I are going strong."

"She's not serious about you!" Natalie yelled and Rachel cringed at the loud sound of her voice. "Don't you understand? Soon enough, you're going to be part of her long list of victims. You're so stupid to believe she will change for you. Who do you think you are, huh?"

"The girl who actually believes she could change and not the one who keeps saying that she won't," Rachel snapped back. She was trying hard to survive this conversation. Natalie was slowly becoming the monster that she always feared to see and Rachel wished that Santana would miraculously appear and out-monster her.

"Rachel Berry, I'm telling you, if ever Quinn breaks your heart, I'll be the first person who will laugh at your face."

Rachel was about to say something when a voice yelled from across the room, "Natalie!"

It was Finn.

She called her and he sounded mad.

The next thing Rachel knew, Finn was pulling her behind him to face Natalie, "Stop talking to Rachel like that!"

"Oh please, Finn. Don't tell me you actually like the midget, too."

"She looks like a dwarf," Sugar said.

"That's because she _is _a dwarf," Natalie said as she smirked.

"Back off of Rachel," Finn said. "She didn't do anything to you," he snarled again.

Rachel just looked at him and though she felt that something was terribly wrong with the scenario in front of her, she kinda felt soft for Finn because this time, he was defending her for the right reasons.

"She stole Quinn from me!"

"Please. You and Quinn were over. The whole school knows that!"

Natalie just rolled her eyes, "You're gonna regret standing up for her, Finn."

"I won't," he shook his head.

Natalie chuckled, "Okay, a dwarf and a giant – great match. You deserve each other." She turned to Rachel, "Look, Man Hands, I'm gonna get Quinn back."

"Just go, Natalie," Finn dismissed her.

Natalie shook her head in sheer annoyance as she walked away with her minions. Finn and Rachel watched them round the corner before they turned to each other.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked her.

She studied Finn for a while and then smiled warmly, "Wow, Finn. Thanks for that."

"She looked like she wanted to eat you alive," Finn said as he flashed his dopey smile.

Rachel was instantly reminded of the Finn she used to know. He used to be so sweet and caring. Although sometimes, he could be overbearing about his status at the school, he was a good guy and Rachel nearly believed he really liked her. Before Quinn came, she was actually considering going out with him. But Quinn came and everyone knew she was always the one.

"She's so mad because Quinn and I are still together," Rachel said as she resumed walking.

Finn trailed behind her.

"Rach, I wanted to say sorry about the way I have reacted about your relationship with Quinn. I was just trying to protect you, you know. The whole school knows how she rolls."

"One, Quinn doesn't roll," Rachel said matter-of-factly. Although she knew it was an idiom, she felt the need to correct Finn because who knows what was going on inside Finn's brain – if he had any. "And second, if you're going to talk to me out of Quinn again, please, stop right there."

"No. No. It's not like that," he said. "I really am sorry. I totally support you now because I can see you are happy with her. But I'll always be here."

Rachel looked at him, searching for something that would give her a clue. Something was really off about this. Finding no reason to doubt him, Rachel manages a small smile, "It's alright, Finn. I forgive you but I wish you could sop annoying Quinn, really. It scares me when she's mad because she will really hurt people if they hurt me. With Puck and Santana's help, of course."

Finn nodded obediently, "Yeah. I'm backing off from now on."

"Thank you, Finn."

Finn just smiled as he said, "Well, I better get going. I need to run some laps."

"Good luck, Finn."

"I wish you well on your practice, too."

Rachel nodded and soon, Finn was gone. She then went to the auditorium wondering when Finn actually started growing up.

#####

After school, before Finn attended Glee, he met Natalie and Sugar at the parking lot.

"You acted so well back there, Finn. Good job," Natalie said as she smiled.

"She totally bought it," Sugar said, again, nodding furiously.

"Yeah, whatever. I feel guilty," Finn said, shaking his head.

"Look, Frankenteen. This whole act will be off soon, hang in there," Natalie said as she smiled. "Did she believe you?"

"Yeah, I think she kinda bought it. So, aside from me, playing the supportive friend role on Rachel and you, reviving your friendship with Quinn, what's next?"

"We need to have something that will break them up," Natalie said as she stared at nowhere, thinking about nothing in particular.

"I saw Santana, Mike and Quinn at the bleachers this afternoon. They look like they're talking about something really serious," Sugar shared.

Both Finn and Natalie looked at her.

"Those three never talk about anything serious," Natalie said, suspicion lacing in her tone.

"Maybe they're just talking about Mike's relationship with Tina or Santana's thing with Brittany," Finn said nonchalantly.

"Stalk them," Natalie told Sugar, flat and straight. "We need facts," she added.

Sugar just nodded, determined to know what the other three's secret is.

#####

After Glee, Quinn – as usual – did the honors of driving Rachel home.

And that's what driving Rachel home is to her now – an honor.

"How was your day, Quinn?"

Not taking her eyes off the road, Quinn replied, "It was okay."

"How was skipping class?"

Quinn's head snapped to Rachel, so fast it felt like a whiplash. Her eyes grew wide as she asked, "Who – who told you?"

Rachel chuckled, "Eyes on the road, baby."

Though still a little nervous about Rachel's reaction, she turned her attention back to the road.

She doesn't understand why she hates disappointing Rachel and it's silly but she just wants Rachel to be proud of her. And she knows that that silly thought doesn't include her, skipping her classes.

"Are… are you mad?" Quinn asked nervously.

And really, she felt funny.

No one has ever made her feel guilty about skipping classes.

"I'm not," Rachel said. "I just thought you will not skip classes again because one, it's not good skipping your classes although your grades are surprisingly outstanding; and two, you know I don't like you skipping."

Quinn flashed a goofy smile, "I'm sorry, Rach. I was just used to having bro time with San and Mike anytime we want to. I promise I won't do it again."

Rachel shook her head, "Baby, it's okay. Just don't do it often, I'm afraid the other shoe is gonna drop soon and your teachers will realize that you're just playing the charming role so they can give you straight A's."

Quinn laughed, "Rachel, my straight A's aren't pure charm. They're 25% hard work."

Rachel laughed, too, "Why, Fabray, must you do this. You're so freaking adorable."

"Comes out naturally."

Rachel just smiled as Quinn reached out to take the brunette's hand and laced it with hers.

"Rach."

"Hmmmm."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

"You make me happy."

Rachel smiled to herself because she loves it when Quinn is wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"You make me happy, too. Every damn time," Rachel said, clasping Quinn's hand.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Can I take you somewhere on Friday? Somewhere I have never brought anyone to."

Rachel turned to Quinn, "On a date?"

"Yes."

"And where is that?"

"At the Fabray residence; I want my parents to meet you."

Rachel's heart started beating faster. Tears were brimming in her eyes and her stomach suddenly performed somersaults.

She was surprised but she liked how Quinn said "I want my parents to meet you" instead of "I want you to meet my parents."

"Quinn, that's –"she tried to say something. "You… you don't have to do this right now, I can wait until you're ready."

"I am ready, Rach."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to meet your parents."

"They'll love you. I know they will."

"Quinn, are you sure?"

"I am sure that they'll like you."

"No. What I mean is, are you sure you want to introduce me to your parents?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Rachel, I promised you that I will start changing for the better."

"You don't have to change your entire being in a snap. I told you, I can be patient."

Quinn smiled, "Rach, this is part of the person that I want to become for you. Someday, when you're already in Broadway, I want to be someone you'd love to be seen with."

She blurted it out before she can stop herself.

She never talked about the future.

She never had plans for the future.

But Rachel, as always, is an exception.

Rachel smiled hard, for the nth time that night, "Did you just say something about me being on Broadway? Does that mean you're going to be there with me?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "I honestly don't know, Rachel but if what I feel for you at this very moment is an indication, I might as well look for schools near NYADA."

"Stop the car," Rachel demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Stop the car," Rachel repeated.

Quinn quickly pulled over at the roadside and the moment she hit the brake, Rachel engulfed her with a big, tight hug. She smiled and hugged Rachel back.

"I can't believe this night," Rachel said, while still hugging Quinn for dear life. "How do you do that Quinn?"

"Do what?" Quinn asked, still not letting Rachel go.

"Make me feel like I'm the most special girl in the world."

"It's because you are," Quinn said as she pulled away and cupped Rachel's face. "You're special to me, Rach. You're the most special girl in my life."

She still didn't want to say it out loud.

The exact word for what she feels for Rachel might be too heavy, so she settled for 'special'. Time will come for the four-letter word.

Rachel just smiled and then closed the gap between her and Quinn.

She kissed her because Quinn is special to her.

Quinn is the most special person in her life.

She's in love with Quinn.

She's not ready to admit it but she is.

In love.

With Quinn.

Madly.

**##########**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
